Into Darkness
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: Katniss has the poor luck of being captured by the Capitol; while Peeta gets spirited away to District 13. Katniss, knowing that she is a prisoner of her mortal enemy, blows all caution to the wind and lets her hatred for the Capitol be seen by all of Panem; inciting the rebellion as a prisoner, instead of a freedom fighter. Her journey is a long and dark one.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I know these have been done already, role reversals; Peeta going to the District 13, while Katniss gets captured by the Capitol, and then the Capitol falls. This is my take on Katniss being held by the Capitol; just know that this will be a very dark tale. A lot torture happens before Katniss and the other women are rescued. You have been warned, if you are not easily put off by torture then read on; if not, turn back now and read either Just A Kiss, or Rise of the Falcon and the Mockingjay because it will be a dark journey before the happy ending._

 _Where am I?_ I think.

For some strange reason I can see myself, as if I'm watching from outside my body.

 _So this is what they call an "out of body experience," it's much creepier than what I expected_. I think.

The scene that plays before me is the last moments of the Third Quarter Quell, when I destroyed the arena. I let the arrow fly just as the lightning strikes the tree. I can see Finnick running, screaming for get me away from the tree. I can see Beetee lying unconscious on the ground near the tree, and for a second I thought I saw Peeta.

 _Was it Peeta? Or was it Johanna?_ I ask myself.

Whoever it was, I see them come walking up behind Finnick. I feel the concussive blast of the lightning striking the tree and I'm sent flying. I feel my body as it hits the ground and bounces into the brush.

 _Strange. I've experienced it lord knows how many seconds, minutes, hours, days, or weeks ago and I can still feel the force of the lightning strike, the force of my body hitting the ground even now that I'm watching the event play out in my MIND!_ I think.

"ARGH!" I scream.

Whatever I was thinking, or dreaming about is forgotten as the blinding pain shoots through my body. The pain last only a minute, and then I have control of my body, or until I feel that horrible pain shoot through my body again. My vision is starting to clear when I see that signature white flower. My next reaction is to get up and run, but my hands and feet are restrained to a chair. I feel the pain go shooting through my body again.

"ARGH!" I scream again.

"My dear Miss Everdeen. It's my pleasure to see you again." President Snow said.

I feel something touch my chest, and I feel that shooting pain coursing through my body again. My screams echo throughout the prison. I hear a voice in another room, adjacent to mine, screaming for them to stop torturing me.

 _So this is torture? Everything that I experienced up to this point couldn't have prepared me for this._ I think.

"Will some please tell Miss. Mason to keep her voice down, and to save her strength? She is going to be next." President Snow said.

 _So Johanna is here with me. I wonder who else is here with me._ I think.

Somehow Snow could read my expression. He waved the torturer off, and began to speak.

"We abducted Miss. Cresta from District 4 while you were in the arena. You already know who is right next door." He said.

I look down at my chest and I saw scorch marks from where two rods had made contact with my chest. I can see that the rods had charred my skin, leaving black rings where they had made contact with my chest. I can feel despair coursing through my body, and President Snow picked up on it.

"We're not going kill you, Miss. Everdeen." He said.

I look at Snow and pulled a page out of his book.

"Oh come now President Snow, I thought we promised not to lie to each other." I say, with stark defiance written across my face.

"Well play, Miss. Everdeen. Well played indeed." He said. "You've cause me a lot of problems since you pulled out those berries. Think of this as karma; for all the trouble you had caused."

"I caused?" I scoffed. "I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to keep my sister safe."

"And what of Peeta? Where does Mr. Mellark fit into the grand scheme of the past year?" Snow asked.

"Peeta's death wasn't going to be on my conscious." I spit at him.

"Just think though, if you had killed him you wouldn't be here now." He said.

"Oh no, if I had killed Peeta I would still be your slave. It's just now my family is out of your reach." I say venomously.

I scream again as I feel the same shooting coursing through my body, but it was coming from the chair. They must have hooked some kind of system for the current to flow through the chair, and into my body. A few seconds later the pain stops, and now I can hear Annie screaming from her cell.

"Save your anger, it will do you no good." President Snow said.

"Afraid that I'm going to escape and murder you in your sleep. I'd think you would encourage my anger, to prove my impotence in situation." I say sarcastically.

"How did you know that you family was out of harms reach?" Snow asked.

"Because you just jumped right into torturing me, instead of making threat to my family's life." I say, spitting blood onto one of Snow's shoes.

I feel the pain coursing through my body again; I try to scream but no sound comes out. At least nothing that resembles a scream, it was more like strangled gasps. I watch as Snow bends over and wipes the blood off of his shoe. He waves off my torturer, and allows me to catch my breath.

"I'm afraid no one will be coming to save you. It seems that the rebels got out who they could, but left you and Miss. Mason behind." He said.

 _At least Peeta safe._ I think.

"I heard that Peeta was killed." He said, as if reading my mind.

"You want to try that again, sound a little more convincing." I say sarcastically.

From the next room I can hear Johanna cackling at my witty retort.

 _Haymitch would be proud._ I think.

"I like your spirit Miss. Everdeen, but how long will it last. You're my prisoner until I see no further use in keeping you alive." He said.

"Don't waste too much time. The longer you keep me alive, the hard it will be for you to kill me. And then sooner, or later the rebels will come for me." I say.

President Snow signaled to another one of my torturers and the ready the rods. I can see Snow rise, and make his way over to the door.

"Just so you know Miss. Everdeen, you will tell me everything you know." He said.

"Again with the lies, seriously! The only reason I'm still alive is because you want me to suffer before I die." I say.

Just as the rods were close to touching my body, I can feel my skin begin to tingle, ache, and burn; then the man made contact with my chest. I see President Snow exit my prison cell. All throughout the prison my unending screams could be heard. My screaming was starting to affect my cohorts; Johanna was starting to get angry at my being tortured, and pity also. Annie was starting to have another mental episode. All I can think about is the electricity coursing through my body, and then everything fades to black.

When I come to I'm in my cell, and I can hear someone talking to me.

"Katniss!" A woman says my name.

"Yeah, Johanna." I say, groggily.

"How are you doing?" Johanna asked.

I'm not sure how to answer that question. I look at my body, and I can see that most of the damage from the torture has been healed, except for the scars. I have a splitting head ache that is downright painful.

"Other than the splitting headache I'm fine, how are you?" I ask.

"I saw a little action, but they spent most of their time working you over." Johanna said.

"I'm touched, did they ask for my autograph?" I ask.

"How would I know?" Johanna asked, chuckling.

"I blacked out." I said.

"Fair point." Johanna said.

"How's Annie doing?" I asked.

"She was already a head case before coming here, and now it's only going to get worse." She said.

"Poor girl." I say.

"Why is she the poor girl? You're know Snow has a special place for you in his heart." She said.

"And here I thought President Snow hated us all equally. Johanna are you going soft on me?" I ask.

"Shut up." She says, with a chuckle.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I knew that back when I looked him in his eyes after Peeta and I were crowned victors. I wonder now who really won that year, Peeta or me?" I ask.

"That's a tough one." Johana says.

"I'm guessing since I'm still here, I'm the loser." I say.

"Not necessarily." Johanna said.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I know Peeta would have never made it out of that arena alive without me, but the mouth piece of the revolution is Peeta, and I'm just a blunt instrument. Not only that, all the victors were fighting to keep Peeta alive and not me." I say.

Before Johanna could respond to my accusation, I hear the door to Annie's cell opening and shutting, and then the door to my cell opened. I see three men come in to take me away for my next round of torture.

"Hello boys. It's so nice to see you again." I say sarcastically.

"It won't be nice when we're done with you." The first man said.

"Reow! If there are restraints involved, can I have a safe word?" I ask.

I hear Johanna cackling again, and I thought I might of heard Annie giggle.

"Yeah, shut up!" The second man shouted, and then punched me in my face knocking me out.

When I come to I feel that my arms and legs are tied to a chair, and I can feel a cloth sitting in my lap. I start to lift head and let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness after being unconscious. The next thing I see is somebody stepping forward to pick the cloth up off her lap. I heard them wet the rag, as somebody else was speaking.

"This is a new technique that were saw in some old history books." The man said.

I felt somebody wrap the damp rag around my face, and then tilt my chair back. I can feel my pulse start to race, and my breath becoming ragged. Then I feel water being poured on my face, and my breathing is immediately affected. I can't breathe, and on a few occasions I feel water go down my windpipe. After a couple of seconds my chair is back on all fours, and the rag is removed from my face. I immediately hunch over and start coughing up water. I'm coughing for a good minute or two. When I feel I had clear as much water out as I could, even though I still feel some water in my chest, one of the men starts to wrap my face back up with the rag, when somebody else comes busting into the room.

"What are you idiots doing?!" The new person shouted at them.

 _Somebodies been a bad boy._ I think, still cough up water.

"We were instructed to…" One of the men started to say.

"You were supposed to torture her, but this technique is guaranteed to kill her long before the president desires her death!" The man shouted.

"I'm touched." I say sarcastically.

"Don't be so cocky. We have many ways of causing you great pain." The man said.

"And I'm sure I will see them all." I say, with a sly grin.

"Take her to the med center and clean her up." The man said.

They release my restraints, and then we're walking over to the med center. While I'm walking to the center, another bout of cough flairs up; I'm coughing so hard they have to sedate me to clear the rest of the water from my lungs. When I come to again, I'm in my cell.

"What did they do to you?" Johanna asked.

"Why?" I ask.

"We heard them from here, and they were concerned that it might kill you." Annie said. "Wait did the try that technique with the wet rag?"

"Yeah, why? Did they use it on you, too?" I ask.

"Yes. It's supposed to simulate drowning." Annie said.

"You would know that seeing as how you are from District 4." Johanna said.

"What do you think they will do to us next?" Annie asked.

"This is the Capitol, they created the Hunger Games; what do you think?" Johanna asked.

"That's something I don't want to think about." Annie said.

"Save you strength, Annie. Who knows when these guys will come again?" I say.


	2. Masurade Part I

I was being pull out of my daily electrolysis session to have a sit down with Caesar Flickerman. Not that I have a clue what it could be about; then again, I don't care either. I've been in the stunning care of the Capitol for about a week.

 _I think it's been a week, it's so hard to tell; there's no sense of time since the Capitol got its hands on me. I go from being tortured to resting in my cell. From there I'm either talking with Johanna and Annie, eating, or sleeping because I have no idea when they're going to be torture me again._ I think.

I'm in the presidential palace getting prepped for my time in front of the camera. I feel like I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games again, but this time if things go south it's on me. Snow can't touch Peeta, or Gale.

 _Just the way I want it._ I think.

I miss Flavius, Venia, Octavia and Cinna. I have no idea what their fates are of the first three; although I'm pretty sure Cinna was murdered for that stunt during the interviews.

 _I hope Cinna didn't suffer much before he died._ I think.

The prep team for President Snow is stiff, and silent. Must be how Snow wants it before he has to make a public address. My dress if fancy, and flamboyant; classic Capitol style. The make-up is cake on so thick they made my face look like a coloring book. Even with the extra make-up I'm still beautiful; albeit, I feel like a Capitol junkie dressed as I am.

 _I'll just have to make do._ I think.

What exactly do they need me to go live on camera for all of Panem to see? It's not like the rebels don't know I'm dead. They know that Johanna, Annie and I were left behind. Or could this be a demoralization tactic? Are they trying to stop somebody from moving against them? As to stop them they are going to show me in various phases of my torture? Not that it matters. I plan to make the most of it. I'm already going to die after the Capitol has had its fun; might as well earn that death.

 _Technically I already have._ I think.

After the prep team was finished with me, I get up and walk through a set of double doors to where Caesar was waiting for me, and two chairs were set out. In front of the chairs was a camera crew.

"Katniss Everdeen. It's so good to see you again." Caesar said, politely.

"I wish it was under different circumstances, but it's good to see you too, Caesar." I say.

I offer my hand to shake, but Caesar takes it and places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. I'm caught off guard by the gesture. I've never had a man do that, not even Peeta, but it was a momentary shock; and my walls are back up.

"Do you need me to give you the run down on what we're going to be doing?" Caesar asked.

"Not really. I like to go in blind." I say, which was a bold faced lie, but Caesar didn't need to know that.

"Except for your time in the Hunger Games." Caesar said.

"Where's the fun in telling me beforehand what the arena for Games is going to be, or what to expect?" I ask coyly.

"Fair point. If you would take you seat." Caesar said.

I take the chair across from him, and I get lost in the place. I don't get to admire the scenery for long because Caesar is talking to me.

"Ladies and Gentle me we have a guest on tonight. Katniss Everdeen; District 12 victor. So Katniss you've been brought on tonight to help us." Caesar said.

 _Wait a minute? What?_ _How?_ I think.

"Help you with that? What could I possibly help with?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"It seems that the districts, some of the districts at least, have begun to side with the rebels. In doing so it's caused a discord among its citizens, and it makes the jobs of the Peacekeepers harder." Caesar said.

"Why are the citizens revolting in the first place?" I ask.

"Their saying that the Capitol is hard, unfair, and mistreats them." Caesar says.

"Why are the districts saying that about the Capitol?" I ask.

"It's a ploy." Caesar says.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Caesar asks.

"You want me to help you, but how am I supposed to help?" I ask.

"You were a victor. People looked up to you." Caesar said.

"True I was a victor, but this is about the districts. Have you ever been in the districts, and walked amongst its people?" I asked.

"No." Caesar said.

"I don't know about life in the districts closer to the Capitol, but once you get out towards, possibly nine, but definitely ten through twelve it's a different world out there." I say.

"What are you saying that the districts are in the right to rebel?" Caesar asked, dumbfounded.

"Why would the districts rebel if everything was as good as you say it is?" I ask.

"That's not something you'd expect to hear from a victor?" Caesar said.

"I might be a victor, but the rebels must not think that highly of me for them to leave me behind. I mean only the victor were taken, weren't they?" I ask

Caesar nodded, but he was taken back by my admission. Caesar even looked me in the eyes to see if I was bluffing. When he saw that I was deadly serious, Caesar swallowed dryly. Caesar was about to continue, but he saw that he needed to wrap it up.

"I'm sorry folks, but that's all the time we have for tonight. Please stay tuned for the next time Miss. Everdeen is on again. Good night." Caesar said.

When the on air light went off, President Snow started talking.

"What was that?" He asked.

I watched Caesar excuse himself, and leave the room.

"What was "what"?" I asked.

"What game are you trying to play?" He asked.

"I'm not playing any games." I say. "And let's face it, seeing as how we promised not to lie to each other, I see no point in lying to the districts. I'm your prisoner, and when you get bored with me you're going kill me. So I see no point in playing with the districts." I say.

"You're playing a dangerous game." President Snow warned me.

"But there are much worse games to play." I say.

Snow shot me a look that said _if you only knew_ , and then waved for me to be taken away. I'm in front of the mirror again, and I can see that I've lost weight. It's minimal amount, but it's enough to get my attention.

 _Now I wonder who could that conversation with Caesar really before. Peeta? Possibly, but for it to affect him Snow is really going to have to do a serious number on me to hurt him. It can't be the rebels, they left me behind so they could get Peeta, Finnick and Beetee out. Well it's no use thinking about it now._ I think.

I'm escorted to a car, and then I'm driven back to the prison; were they pick up where they left off before being taken to speak with Caesar. Except when the go to torture me, I'm thrown into a room that they flood up to my waist. All around the room, at certain intervals, there are post on the wall for me to hold on too. I have no idea what they have in mind, so I wade over and grab on to the post. Just as I grabbing the post the water becomes electrified. My muscles tense up, and I become as stiff as a board. I can't scream, I can't make a sound, not even a strangled gasp. I'm glad I'm holding onto the post because I'm not sure if I would be able to remain standing on my own, given the muscle spasms.

I'm stuck in the room for thirty minutes, probably, before they pull me out; at every ten minute interval they electrify the water. I'm not sure was worse, the time when they tried to drown me, or just now. After I'm thrown back in my cell I crawl over to my bed, and under the sheets. I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs; trying to generate as much body heat as possible. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear Johanna's voice.

"Katniss, are you all right?" She asked.

"That depends on your definition of alright." I say.

"What did they do to you today; better yet, where did you go? You were gone for about an hour, or so." Johanna said, with a chuckle.

"At first they had me chained to a table and electrocuting me. Before they got too far, I got whisked away to the presidential palace where I was interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. After my fifteen minutes of fame, I was brought back to the prison. I was put in a room that was fill to my waistline with water, and then electrified." I said.

"Fifteen minutes of fame? Kid after the year that you have had, you're are beyond famous." Johanna said.

I chuckle as Annie asks.

"Why did they have you talk with Caesar?" Annie asked.

"To lower morale of the rebels." Johanna said.

"Not the rebels." I say. "They are going to show me the rebels periodically, showing my deteriorating body to demoralize Peeta."

"Do you think it will work?" Annie asked.

"Probably." Johanna said.

"Peeta strength of will is high." I say.

"But how long will he last when his wife to be is being tortured by the Capitol?" Johanna asked.

"The engagement was a farce, and I wasn't pregnant. And even if I was pregnant, I'm probably certain the child would be dead." I say.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"The lightning strike." Johanna said. "That would have been enough to kill it. I'm surprised you survived."

"It would have been better if I died." I said.

"Don't talk like that." Annie said.

"We're not out of the woods yet. There's still hope." Johanna said.

"For how long? How long will it last before they break out the nastier methods, and our morale is depleted?" I ask.

"As long as Peeta continues to move, you will always have hope." Annie said.

It was at this time that I start to feel my warmth in my arms and legs again, so I stretched out to full length. I can hear Annie and Johanna talking softly to each other as I was drift off to sleep. The first thing I register when I start to come around is the extreme cold. I'm not in water because my body is mostly dry.

 _Mostly._ I think.

I come to and I see I'm in some kind of freezer; the temperature is definitely below the thirty-two degrees, or lower because I see frost and ice on the walls. In the corner there's a blanket. The blanket will probably be frozen, but I don't have a choice. I grab the cloth, and as I thought it's frozen solid. I try to huddle up in the corner hoping I can generate enough body heat, but I know sooner or later I'm going to pass out.

 _I guess this is the new method. See how long I last before I pass out. These people are devious._ I think.

I must have been in the freezer maybe half an hour before I woke up to the extreme cold. I remember one time I was out hunting, before I met Gale, and I fell asleep. The sun was up when I fell asleep, but by the time I woke up it was well after dark. I remember it was during the winter, so it was pretty darn cold. I remember my joints were stiff and unwilling to bend. I can feel as shiver go down my spine; a few seconds later another one. After a few minutes I feel my body being rack by constant shivers. All of a sudden I hear a voice over the loud speaker.

" _Hello Miss. Everdeen._ " President Snow said.

 _That moron._ I think.

" _It seems that our usual methods of torture are no long effecting you as much as they had when we first tried them. So I thought we would try some new methods on you._ " President Snow said.

I'm so cold my teeth are chattering. If I wasn't freezing that badly I would have a witty retort, but right now I'm trying to concentrate on staying warm.

 _Concentrating on staying warm is about as useful as listening to music._ I think.

I feel like that last morning in the arena after I kill Cato. Stiff, sore and brittle. I must have been in that room for an hour, maybe, before I passed out. I must have stayed in that room a little bit longer because when I came to my joints were still stiff. I could barely move my arms and legs, so I stayed curled up on the bed and listened to my heart beating. A week must have passed because I look at the marks on the wall I have etched into them, and I have seven marked into the wall. Honestly I have no idea how long the three of us have been held here, but more than a week has definitely passed; probably two.

Two days had passed when my body had _thawed_ enough for to move and not feel stiff. They bring meals three times a day, but they're small portions. Just enough to suppress the hunger, but not enough to make you feel full. When they put me in another torture session, I can see myself in the reflective surface.

 _My clothes were hanging off my body. I had lost significant amount weight, and my bones were starting to become more visible._ I think.

The walls and ceiling were reflective surfaces, but the floor was normal concrete surface.

 _It's about to get really hot._ I think.

And just as the thought had passed from my mind, the air became warm and a thin layer of sweat broke out across my forehead. I tried to look for a corner, but the room was round.

 _Great!_ I thought.

" _Hello Miss. Everdeen._ " President Snow said, in a jovial voice.

"What do you want?" I ask, through gritted teeth. "No let me guess: another new technique?"

" _Such hostilities. That last method was effective, but I thought we should try something else._ " President Snow said.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could I have some sun tan lotion and a jug of water?" I ask.

" _Why sun tan lotion?_ " President Snow asked, perplexed.

"I need to work on my tan. It's been fading the last two weeks I've been in here." I say, with a smirk.

" _Take it up ten more degrees._ " President Snow said.

"Could you at least attach me to a spit roast, and have somebody turn me over every fifteen minutes?" I ask, with another smirk.

" _Take it up another fifteen degrees._ " President Snow said.

At this point in time the temperature got to the same level the Gamemakers had towards the end of my first Games. I curl into a ball to protect my face, but my neck, back, arms and legs were going to have to suffer the brunt of the damage.

 _They're just going to patch me up at the end of the session, but I need to lessen the damage as much as possible._ I think.

" _We'll see how long you last now._ " President Snow said.

All I could do was lift my right hand up and give a thumbs up, and settle in for the long haul. I feel a burning sensation in my left shoulder, and a scurry away from the wall. I can fell the skin has been burn, but it wasn't bad.

 _Not like my calf in the first Games._ I think.

After an hour I'm dripping sweat, but then little by little I feel my body begin to stop sweating.

 _Crap!_ I think.

I look up from my ball and I can see that the plates are solid red. I don't have much time left before I pass out. I hope it doesn't last long. After twenty minutes my skin begins to dry out, and I feel like an old piece of leather. Then another twenty minutes I begin to feel sleepy. And then another twenty minutes pass out and I lose consciousness. I regain consciousness as the room begins to cool down; the change in temperature was drastic, but just as the door to the chamber opens I pass out again. I wake again in the med center and I can see a lot of tubes coming out of my body.

 _Did I say see? I meant felt._ I think.

When I eyes open, all I can see is black. I tilt my head to either said looking for a mirror, and I let out a strangled gasp. My back and arms are burnt red. I can horrible burns all over my body my body. At the sight of my damaged body I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss. Ever…" A voice said.

I'm in some sort of black haze. I can hear a voice speaking to me through the haze, but I only caught bits and pieces.

"Can you… hear… e… Mi…E… deen?" The voice asked again.

 _Seeing as how the person is using my last with the Miss. in front of it, it's probably Snow. But what does he want? Did I fail my second session, or something?_ I think.

"What?" I ask, groggily.

I open my eyes to see Snow standing over me, but I see one my tortures with their face in my face, and flinch.

 _That's not the best sight to wake up to after blacking out. He is one ugly dude!_ I think.

"How are you feeling Miss. Everdeen?" President Snow asked.

"I've had better days." I said, finding my voice.

What I thought was one of the people who torturer, was actually a nurse.

"What happened, did one of my torturers get slap happy, and make me pass out?" I asked.

I feel a sharp pain in my right arm, and groan in pain. I reach my left arm across to attempt to alleviate the pain, but I felt a difference; a cold one. I look at my arm and I can see that it had been replaced with a metal limb.

"What did they do to me?" I shriek.

"It seemed that one of your _torturers_ miscalculated that last technique. There was an explosion, and you lost part of your right arm. The prosthetic limb was graft onto your body, and the doctors said that your body accepted it. I just wanted to test the limb; to see for myself if your body has accepted it." President Snow said.

I look at the metal use in the creation of my limb, and for some reason the metal didn't feel like a normal, and or natural substance. It seemed almost… lighter than most metals.

 _I wonder if this what Peeta went through with his leg?_ I think.

I lift my arm up, and bend my elbow joint. I roll my wrist joint around trying to get a feel for it. I flex and extend my thumb and fingers, and then I make a fist.

"How does it feel?" President Snow asked.

"I'll live, for the time being." I say.

"Good." President Snow said. "When she has full use of her arm, revisit some of old techniques."

"With pleasure." One of President Snow's men said.

"I can't wait." I muttered under my breath.

As if hearing my sarcastic expression I feel that same cold liquid from a year ago enter my veins, and I'm unconscious. When I come to I'm not in the Capitol, but I'm in District 12. I'm in shock at the sight of my house in the Victor's Village. I get out of bed and grab a night gown, and make my way down stairs. Just I get to the bottom, the door is open, and Peeta steps in. I don't feel any shock when I see him, so this must be the future and we're together. I feel comforted when I'm in Peeta's embrace, but I have a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach that's warning me something bad is about to happen, but I ignored it. What did happen was that Peeta and I start making out. He gently backs me into the wall next to the stairs, and continues to kiss me. That feeling in the pit of my stomach came true because when Peeta's hand touched my chest I felt a searing pain course through my chest.

"ARGH!" My head jerks back, as I scream at the top of my lungs.

But my screams didn't end there because Peeta lifted other hand on my chest and I felt more pain. The pain is so intense that I pass out, and return to the real world. I feel the rods being removed from my chest as I come to.

"So Miss. Girl on Fire, how do you feel?" One of my torturers asked.

It takes a moment for me to catch my breath. While I'm doing that I take in my right forearm and hand. I'm in shock that I haven't felt extra pain, or see any scorching from the metal where contacts my flesh. Even weirder, there was a slip on the floor that looks like it might fit my arm.

"Is that my slip for my arm?" I ask.

"Yeah, President Snow had it fashioned for you. I'm not sure why, seeing as how you're going to die when we're finished with you." Somebody in the back of the room said.

"Don't want to let on that you guys disfigured me." I say.

"Not that we care." The first guy said.

"No crap Sherlock!" I exclaim.

"Sherlock? Who's that?" Another one of the men said.

"No clue, but it fit the situation." I said.

Next thing I see is a fist come flying at my face, and then I feel pain in my right nostril. I felt a trickle of blood slide down my upper lip.

"Is that all you got? I've been hit harder by women." I say, provoking a response.

I got what I want, and it was in the form of two electrified rods. I start taking deep breaths waiting for the rods to make contact with my chest, but before the rods touched my chest I was blindsided. I got punched in the nose, the punch breaking it. So blood ran down my throat as I scream, and then after I while I would cough up blood. And then I would go back to screaming and swallowing blood, to violently coughing blood back up. At some point I pass out, and when I come to I'm lying on my bed. I can hear both Annie and Johanna calling to me.

"Katniss." Johanna said.

"Katniss." Annie said.

"Yeah." I said, struggling to get up.

"How's the arm?" Johanna asked.

"Oh, you heard about that?" I ask.

"We heard the explosion and saw your charred body being wheeling to the med clinic. We also heard two of the guards saying that you lost your arm beneath the elbow joint." Johanna said.

"Can we see it?" Annie asked.

I crawl over to my cell door, get to my feet, and then stuck my arm out through the bars. I see that they mixed plastic into the mold to help my body accept the limb.

"How does it feel?" Annie asked.

"It's not something I would have associate with the Capitol's science department." I said.

"Didn't Peeta get a prosthetic leg?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, but I never looked at to see how thorough of a job they did with limb." I say, pulling my arm back into my cell.

"Any new methods did they use on you when they put you in the room?" Annie asked.

"No, but something weird happened, though." I said.

"What?" Johanna asked.

"Before they started to torture me, I was dreaming that I was back in District 12, and Peeta was there." I said.

"Yeah, that would be classified as weird." Johanna said.

After a while I became sleepy, I gingerly walked back to my bed, crawled between the sheets and went to sleep. I would wake periodically to hear screams coming from either Johanna or Annie, and then I would go back to sleep. The next time I woke, it was to my cell door opening.

"Time for another interview, Girl on Fire." I hear one of my torturers say.

"Coming." I say dragging myself out of bed.

I get to my feet and walk, as quickly as I can, to the door before any of these people get any ideas.

"Bring some spot light back with ya." Johanna said.

Shut up!" One of the guards shouted, as I start laughing.

"I'll do what I can, but you know I don't like to share the spot light." I said to Johanna.

Johanna starts cackling, and the other guard pushes me forward. I almost trip over my feet, but I catch myself. As we're exiting the prison I have to squint because the sunlight is blinding. As I sit down in the car I can see a broadcast from the Rebels because I can see Peeta on the screen. I don't know where he is, but I'm glad to see he is doing all right. The sight of Peeta free, and is in district 13 no doubt, leaves a bitter taste in my mouth causing me to look away and out my window. When we arrive at the presidential manor, I get out of the car and walk towards the building. I run my fingers across the sleeve, feeling the fabric for the first time. I can feel where my arm connects to the metal limb, but I can't feel it all too well.

I'm disgusted that Snow would pick a sleeve, have it made with high quality material, knowing that I won't be able to feel it; the sleeve was made of silk. I enter the anteroom to have my makeup done, so I can be made beautiful again. My stomach drops into my lap. My body has become thinner, my eyes are sunken, and I can count my ribs. I can see the make artist trying to fill in the rough angles on my face that the torture had brought out again.

 _Just like after my time in the arena._ I think.

When the artist has finished with me, I'm taken into the office and I take a seat. Caesar Flickerman sits down across from me, and then I see someone counting back. Before I know it, I'm on every television across Panem.

"Welcome back Katniss, how are you feeling?" Caesar asked.

"I'm doing great." I say with a fake smile.

"I have to ask, what's up with the sleeve?" He asked.

"The sleeve. Oh this thing." I say, lifting my right arm up, showing the piece of cloth to the camera. "This is the latest craze in the Capitol."

"Can I fell it?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." I say, reaching my arm out.

"Oh, my. The quality of material is exquisite. How did you come into possession of this particular item?" he asked.

I think about that answer, the rebels must know that I'm being mistreated; just one look at my body and they can tell. I can't let on to the fact that I've been disfigured, not that Snow would care about that little fact getting out.

"I had President Snow's guards escort me around town. I was about to head back in when I saw this beauty, and I just had to buy it." I say with as much arrogance that a Capitol citizen would have projected.

"That's a nice piece of work, hats off to the tailor that made that. Now to the point of this meeting. We're still getting reports that the rebels are continuing to move against the Capitol forces. Anything you would like to say to the rebels?" Caesar asked.

"What am I supposed to say? Stop. Lay down you weapons." I said, looking into the camera. "It's like I said before; I'm a fallen victor that has been ignored by the rebels. Telling them to lay down their weapons would only incite more violence. I'm of no use to you." I said turning to look back at Caesar.

"Never really thought I would that." Caesar said.

"Look these friendly chats are nice and all, but they're stall tactics." I said.

"Stall tactic?" Caesar said, in shock.

"To be more accurately, it's a demoralization tactic. Anybody with enough intelligence can tell that my body is not getting enough nutrition, and there's only one person that would be greatly affected by my current situation." I said.

Before Caesar could respond, the transmission was cut off. I get up from my chair and I turn to see Snow glaring daggers at me. I give a bow, and then exited the room. I stop to let them take my makeup off. After my makeup is removed they take me back to the prison. The torture sessions last longer than usual because when I woke up from my last session my chest and abdomen is still aching. I hear Johanna moaning in her cell next to me.

"How are you hanging in there Johanna?" I ask.

"I'm fine, but I think Annie finally cracked." Johanna said.

"You did say that was going to happen." I said.

"True, but they used a pretty nasty trick in that last torture session." Johanna said.

"Yeah, what's that?" I ask.

"Jabberjays." She said.

When I register the mutt's name in my mind I felt my blood turn to ice, and I know what's coming next. And just then the door to my cell opened and the tortures have come for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm covered in a cold sweat. My muscles are aching, my head is pounding, and my throat is raw. I slowly start to move, from a fetal position to on all fours. I don't dare to raise my head in fear that the mutts would come back. Before I could move again I feel big hands grab me by the collar, and pull me into a standing position.

"Tell me, Miss Fire Girl, how are you feeling now?" the man asked.

"Peachy. What else do you have in store for me?" I asked.

"Plenty, but President Snow doesn't want us to ruin the surprise." the man said.

"Oh, I like surprises." I said sarcastically.

The man threw me so hard that when I hit the ground I rolled over backwards with me feet hitting the wall. I was too exhausted to move, so I just laid there on the ground. I felt a warm liquid pooling around my cheek. I raise my head to get a good look at the pool, or more appropriately, I feel the blood trickling off my lower lip. I lower my head back on the floor, and rest my eyes. I hear footsteps approaching me, and given by the fact that nobody else has entered the room it might be Snow.

"How are you feeling Miss Everdeen?" President Snow asked.

"I've had better days, but what brings you to my lovely abode?" I ask get back on all fours.

"Nice." President Snow said.

I don't see it, but Snow signaled to the man from earlier. I feel a sharp pain in my solar plexus from being kicked, which leave me gasping for air and collapsed on the floor.

"It seems that the Jabberjays aren't as effective as I thought they would be." President Snow said.

"I'd be willing to trade you anytime." I said.

"That won't be necessary." President Snow said. "It's more fun to watch, as opposed to playing along."

"Oh, come on. You don't know what you're missing." I said

When the man went to kick me again I braced for the impact, using my right arm up to absorb the brunt of the impact on my metal arm. I could hear, and feel the bones breaking. I looked as the attacker fell over screaming in pain, while holding his broken foot. I slowly get to my feet as more guards came into the room. I only get as far as my knees before I stop moving.

"Smart move." President Snow said. "That's it for now."

Snow turned his back on me, and then exited the room. I got to my feet before I was told to, or they could forcefully pull be to my feet. I make my way to the door, and then turn left. Before I get away from the door I'm surrounded by guards on all sides. One of the idiots decides to be stupid and push me. We get to my cell I hear Annie mumbling. Just as the door is opening she starts screaming. I can barely make a few words in her rambling, but what I do make out is disturbing. Before I could make sense of Annie's screams Johanna cuts in.

"I overheard two guards talking about how they plan on injecting us soon." Johanna said.

 _Now it gets interesting._ I think.

"Thank you for the heads up, but that is something I didn't want to hear." I said.

"What could be so bad?" Johanna asked.

"What could be so bad? Do you have an idea what they are going to inject us with?" I ask barely holding it together. The exhaustion starting to kick in.

"No what?" Johanna asked.

"Tracker jacker venom." I said.

"Weren't you stung in the seventy-fourth Games?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guess this dose is going to be more potent than what I received then." I said.

"Oh, how colorful." Johanna said.

Before I could speak again, Annie started to scream again. I was feeling extremely tired, but I had to ask one question.

"Johanna." I said.

"What?" Johanna asked.

"How long do you think we have been gone?" I asked.

"Close to two months I believe." Johanna said.

"Thanks. Talk to you later." I said.

I got to my feet and slowly walked to my bed. I don't even bother to pull the covers back, I just lie down on my bed and go to sleep. By the end of the week the three of us had been tortured, but we haven't been inject with the venom yet. That's something I didn't want to experience again. They tortured me with the Jabberjays more often, but they aren't have that great of effect. They went back to electrocuting me a couple times. After one particular nasty torture session I find myself strapped to a table, but they do it while I'm unconscious.

My dreams are peaceful at first, but them they become nightmarish. The colors are falling apart, fading, becoming dull. I feel the irrational fear begin to kick in and I know my time as prisoner is coming to a close. I don't know how long they have been pumping the poison into my system, but before I regain consciousness I know that I have been injected with tracker jacker venom. And it drives me into a state of madness, but before I lose my mind to the substance I'm put to sleep.

This goes on for a few days. Then again the concept of time has no meaning in this place, so for all I know a week could have passed already. And then I thought it couldn't get any worse; _which I should have known from my days as a tribute._ I thought, I wake up strapped to a table. There's a strap across my forehead, my chest, both of my arms at the elbows and wrist, one across my waist, and then one on both of my knees ankles. I fear the worse, but I have an inkling what they are going to show me. My fears that they somehow got to my family and Peeta, but I won't know until they tell me. But what was about to happen was far worse than I could imagine.

A screen was lowered in front of me, but nothing happened.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happens next, Miss Everdeen." President Snow said.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're about to tell." I said attempting to break free of my bonds.

"I see you still prefer sarcasm to intelligence." President Snow said.

"Of course I had intelligence. I know that I'm going to be dying in the near future that I decide to pull out all the stops Snow." I said sarcastically.

"That's President Snow to you." President Snow snapped.

"What does it matter if I use your title? You're still going to punish me severely, but that's beside the point. You knew I had some brains when you tried to reason with me before the seventy fifth Hunger Games. I have to say that if you had captured Peeta you would have wrecked a lot more havoc by torturing and harming him to destabilize me, but I guess capturing me is just as satisfying for you." I said.

Snow didn't even respond. I look at him and all I could see is the devilish smile on his face. And with that President Snow left the room. On the screen in front of me were images. Images of the past Hunger Games. And seeing as how there were seventy three before I become a contestant, I had to watch all of them.

 _And this sack of human detritus somehow talked these men into playing the Games in their entirety._ I think.

After an hour I was in tears. After a week I was shell of my former myself. By the end of the third week I had lost any sense of privacy. I spent my waking hours in the chair watching the Games, being injected with the venom, or being tortured. When they used the Jabberjays this go round I almost lost my mind. At the end of my third month of being a prisoner, I think it has been three months, Snow strapped me to the table again, and showed me footage I haven't seen before. As soon as I see the first scene I know exactly where it is: District Twelve. It's dark, most likely taken at night. The video starts playing, but there is no sound. I see fire hit the first house, and it engulfs the house while spreading to the second. I realize that the district is under attack from Capitol.

 _Are they suffering because of my actions in the arena?_ I think.

The video plays in its entirety, and I'm reduced to tears. I see men, women, and children on fire run; others are rolling around on the ground trying to put the fire out. None of the people engulfed in flames are successful. I hear a voice and it scares me half to death.

 _I didn't realize that I had company._ I thought.

"I was told there were no survivors found in the aftermath of District Twelve." President Snow said.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" I shouted.

"Me? How did I kill them? You were the one who defied my orders." President Snow said.

I could hear the excitement in his voice. Whatever he had planned for this moment that was coming next.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED TO KEEP MY SISTER SAFE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FORCE MY HAND! TO CONTINUE REBELING!" I shouted some more.

"The best part has yet to come." President Snow said.

I can't see him, but I imagine an evil grin on his face. And without fail, he shows me another place. But this place isn't being bombed. As a matter of fact this is the aftermath of being bombed. I scan the area looking for survivors. Then I recognized the place: it was District Eight. The camera pans until I see a body, and I speak.

"No." I say softly just above a whisper.

The camera zooms in on the body, and all the while all I can say is one word over and over again.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" I scream the last no.

The body was Peeta, and I lose all pretense. I'm screaming in fury at the sight of Peeta's dead body, tears are cascading down my face. When the video cuts, the image of Peeta's dead body is burned into my retinas. I have no fight left in me, and I lose consciousness. I have no idea how long I was unconscious for. All I know is that when I regain consciousness I don't want to do anything. I lose the will to live. My family is dead. Peeta is dead. There's nothing left for me to live for. If my time is drawing to a close, I want to defy the Capitol one last time. I hear the cell door open, but I also hear Annie and Johanna's doors open too. I exit my cell, and await further instructions. I hear Annie babbling as the doors are being closed. Johanna is trying to get my attention, but I barely register that she is talking to me.

I look up at her, and I see a look of horror etched into her face. She looks sickly thin, but I know that I'm in worse shape than she is. I took the brunt of the torture. The guards escort us from the prison. Upon exiting the prison I see two cars waiting outside. I getting into the first car, while Annie and Johanna get into the second one. I noticed that there are more Peacekeepers on the streets.

 _I wonder what that's all about._ I think

I realize that I have to go before the country to give another speech.

 _Awesome! I get to give the resistance a one last push before I die!_ I think gleefully.

I look over my shoulder and I watch as the other vehicle heads south.

 _Which is in the direction of the Training Center. Why are they taking us there? Wouldn't it be easier to leave us in the prison? Or do they want to make their jobs easier when they publically execute us?_ I think.

It doesn't matter what they plan to do with us, I'm going do what Snow was afraid I was do: cause the rebellion. The ride to the presidential palace seemed to shorter than usual today, but if it gets me closer to my objective what do I care. When the car comes to a stop in front of the president palace I have a weird thought.

 _What if he lied about Peeta's death? What if the body that was supposed to be Peeta's was digitally made to look like it to break me? And if that's the case… maybe mom and Prim got out of twelve._ I think.

I'm guided back to the room I've been to outside of Snow's office. After being for three months I feel a sense of nostalgia for the place. When I look at myself in the mirror the shock of seeing my body so thin, so deteriorated doesn't affect me. I look like I did when I came out of my first Games last year. No amount of makeup will hide the damage done, but I don't care. The shock of seeing my body, and the call to arms will definitely spur the rebels into action. My makeup is done, and I get up from my chair and waltz into Snow's office. If Caesar is put off by my appearance, he's hiding it very well. I think what really sets him off is the air of confidence that I give off. Even Snow is taken back by it. I shake hands with Caesar, and we both take a seat.

"Ready, Katniss?" Caesar asks.

"Alright Mr. Flickerman, I'm ready for my close-up!" I say gleefully.

Everybody in the room is taken back by my statement, but then I see someone counting back, and then we're live. But something odd happens. Just as we are about to go live, we lose the feed. In its place I see a banner that I haven't seen before. What really makes my day is the person that is on screen after the banner fades away.

"Hello, Katniss." A familiar voice addresses me.

 _PEETA!_ I think.

He continues with a speech that was arranged for this very moment, but all I can do is take in his features. Peeta is healthy than when I last saw him. His face fuller, eyes brighter, his skin has the shine of being in perfect health. I hear something on the edge of my hearing range.

"The planes will be commencing the attack in twenty minutes." I heard a voice tell to Snow.

 _No!_ I think.

Just as I turn back to the TV screen Peeta was signing off, and as luck would have it we're still live.

"Anything you would like to say to Peeta?" Caesar asked.

I heard something about holding on. That help was coming.

 _This is my chance! What was meant to spur the rebels onto victory, I now have to send a dire warning._ I think.

I look dead in the camera and speak.

"Peeta, baby. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, seeing as how'll you be dead before sunrise."

Just as the word _sunrise_ leaves my mouth they cut the feed. The entire room is staring at me, but I don't care. I stand up and turning to Snow. I give a theatrical bow, and the walk out of the room. I stop so they can take my makeup off, but I don't sit down. I'm escorted out of the palace. I get into the car, and I'm driven to the Training Center. When I get to the Training Center nightfall was upon us. I make my way into the building, and then onto the elevator. I don't know what floor I was supposed to go to because I start to feel lightheaded. The last thing I hear is the elevator dinging at a floor. The last thing I see is a group of men dressed all in black with some kind of mask on, and they were holding a big gun.

The first thing I register is that I'm no longer lying on the hard, but smooth elevator floor. I'm lying in a soft bed, with the covers pulled up to my shoulders. I try to register, by sense of feel if there are any restraints, but there aren't any. I hear a voice saying that I'm waking up. I hear a person walk out of my room. I start to open my eyes, but all I see is blurry shapes. I'm in a hospital, but it is definitely not in the Capitol. I recognize the voice at the same time my vision comes into focus.

"You're awake ."

"Plu… tarch?" I say.

"Yes, Katniss." Plutarch Heavensbee says.

"Where…" I begin to ask but I'm cut off.

"Don't bother to speak Katniss. You're safe for now, so just try to get some rest." Plutarch says.

Plutarch steps out of the room, and disappears from sight. To my left I hear movement.

"Hi." A voice says.

I almost break my neck when I turn to the voice. The sight before me brings tears to my eyes. It was Peeta, and sleeping on his arm is Prim.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon hearing Peeta's voice, Prim woke up. The look in Prim's eyes upon seeing me was enough to break me. She laughed and cried at the same time, just as she did the night Gale and I brought Lady home. Prim got up out of her chair and approached my bed to give me a hug. We held each other for a time, crying on each other. And before long I felt another pair of arms encircle both Prim and I. I opened my eyes to see that it was my mom. I felt her lips on my forehead as she kissed me, and I could feel her tears splashing on my forehead. The three of us sat there, embracing each other. Through a gap in my mom's arms I could see Gale standing in the door way. When my mom and Prim pulled away a doctor had walked into the room.

"Katniss, may I call you Katniss?" The woman asked.

I hesitate for a moment. After three months of being patched up by doctors just to be tortured again, pulls me up short.

"It's okay Katniss." My mom said.

"We'll keep you safe." Gale said.

I looked at Peeta, and I saw him wink at me. I mulled it over, and then spoke. "Yes."

"Well Katniss, I'm Dr. Lawson. While you were sleeping we ran some tests, trying to determine the extent of the damage done by the Capitol." Dr. Lawson said.

"How bad was it?" Both Gale and Peeta asked.

I'm glad they're asking about the trauma that I have suffered, I know neither will look at me in pity when they hear the damage done, but I'm still scared for them to know the truth. That and I don't have the heart to tell them yet.

 _Ashamed, actually._ I thought.

"Aside from her arm, most of the physical damage was healed by the doctors in the Capitol." Dr. Lawson said. "The area that I'm afraid that might have been affected the most is her psyche."

"How so?" My mom asked.

"We found that large amounts of tracker jacker venom were pumped into Katniss' system over the past few days." Dr. Lawson said.

"Few days. That crap was pumped into my system all last month." I say, feeling a shiver going down my spine.

 _I can still see the children dying when I close my eyes._ I thought.

"What did President Snow gain by pumping Katniss full of the venom?" Peeta asked.

"He was trying to break her." Gale said.

"The fact that Katniss was able to recognize Peeta and Primrose without any ill effects, leads me to believe that President Snow wasn't trying to hijack Katniss' mind." Dr. Lawson said. "It almost seemed that the President was forcing Katniss to watch something very disturbing in hopes that she might break."

 _And he almost succeeded._ I thought.

"Go back. You said that there was some physical damage done to Katniss' arm. What happened?" Peeta asked.

I remember my arm, and what had happened to it. I looked at Peeta and begged him, plead with my eyes, not to pursue this line of questioning. I'm not ready to disclose that I lost my arm, and its place is a prosthetic limb.

"I'm not sure Katniss wants to talk about that right now." Dr. Lawson said picking up on my distress.

Peeta didn't say anything at first, he just stared at me. And then simply said.

"Katniss."

I felt the dam of my emotions crumble away, and the tears start streaming down my face. Everybody was in shock that I started to cry, but before anybody could speak I held my arm out. Everybody noticed that I was still wearing the sleeve from the Capitol. Peeta reach for my hand, and I saw him tense up when he felt how cold my hand was beneath the fabric. Peeta slowly pulled the sleeve off of my arm and hand. I heard a collective gasp from everybody in the room, except Dr. Lawson, when they saw that my arm was no longer made of flesh and blood and bone, but now it was of made metal and plastic and circuitry.

My mom and Prim started to cry, Gale had walked out of the room the angry evident in his eyes, and Peeta… well Peeta was Peeta. He took my right hand in his hand, interlacing our fingers together. I watched as Peeta brought my hand up to his mouth and he kissed it. I wanted to cry even more because I knew Peeta couldn't care that my arm isn't real, he's just glad I'm still alive and in one piece, but I'm furious because I will no longer be able to feel his lips on my skin. My prosthetic limb has no nervous system, so I will no longer be able to register his soft touches anymore. The thought enrages me to no end.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be." Dr. Lawson said. "I want to keep Katniss here for a few nights. Just to make sure that the venom has cleared her system."

Mom, Prim and Peeta say good-bye, and then exited the room. Dr. Lawson put some medicine into my I.V. line, and then exited the room. As soon as she left I felt lonely, and my mind started to return to what it knew best.

 _I can't say that torture is what I know best. But seeing that's all I've known for the past three months, it's all I can think about._ I thought.

"Hey, sweetheart." I hear a voice from my door.

I roll my eyes immediately. I hate that nickname. I look to see Haymitch standing in my doorway, and that Finnick was standing behind him. I go from being irritated to happy.

"I'll keep it brief. When I said that Peeta was the one that gets to live this time, I didn't mean that you were supposed to leave me in the hands of the Capitol for three months." I say.

"I'm sorry." Haymitch said.

Haymitch walked over to my bed, and leaned over to give me a hug. I returned the hug because even though Haymitch annoys me, I still owe him for getting me through my Games. Finnick came over and gave me a hug. Haymitch and Finnick stayed and talked for a little bit. I noticed both Finnick and Haymitch look at my arm, but they didn't question me about it. We just talked until the nurse came around, who happened to be my mom, and then Haymitch and Finnick left for the evening. My mom had done all the necessary checks as Haymitch and Finnick were saying their good-byes, so she took a moment's break and sat down on my bed. She smooth out my hair, and stared at me. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"How are you feeling Katniss?" My mom asked.

"President Snow said that you and Prim had been killed when District 12 was destroyed! He said that Peeta had been killed in District 8!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around her neck and cried my eyes out again. I couldn't see it, but my mom also had tears in her eyes when she found out how far I had been pushed.

"After I saw the footage, I gave up. I had nothing else to live for." I whispered in her ear as I continued to cry. "The only thing I could do is defy the Capitol one last time before I was executed."

My mom shushed me, not wanting me to speak anymore. I cried for a little bit longer, and then I fell asleep. When I woke again it was to Peeta and Gale's voices talking. I pretended to still be asleep, so I could hear their conversation.

"I was jealous of you after the two of you came back from the Games." Gale said.

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"I had started to develop feelings for Katniss about a month, or so prior to your entrance into the arena with her." Gale said.

"You were jealous? We didn't even talk for six months after coming back from the Games. She was with you the entire time." Peeta said.

"We only spent Sundays together-"

"At least you were able to spend time with her." Peeta interrupted. "I was jealous you before going to the Games because you were able to spend so much time with her."

"We spent most of our time hunting in the woods. And when we weren't hunting we were airing our disdain for the Capitol." Gale said.

There was a pause for a moment, an intense silence filled the room.

"She loved you more than she does me." Gale said without a hint of accusation in his voice.

"That's true to a certain point, but she still loves you." Peeta says.

There was more silence. I'm guessing Gale was giving Peeta a pointed look.

"Or did you forget what happened at the whipping post?" Peeta asked.

"She did that because she cared about me, which had nothing to do with love." Gale said.

"There are many forms of love Gale. Just because Katniss doesn't have the same feelings for you like she does me, it doesn't mean that she doesn't loves you. Katniss love for you may be different than her love for me, but it's still love." Peeta says.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. The two people I love the most are arguing over who I love the most, but at least Peeta has a better understanding of me than Gale. I do love them both, their deaths would affect me greatly. I want to spend the rest of my life with Peeta, but I spent years of my life with Gale, so in truth his death would still affect me, even if it's not to the extent as Peeta's would.

"I should have volunteered for you in the Games." Gale said after a while.

"You couldn't have done that. Katniss would have never forgiven you. You had to take care of her family. Her mom and Prim matter more to her than her own life. I'm just wondering though." Peeta said.

"After all this is said and done, and the war is over, who is she going to choose?" Gale asked.

I hear Peeta grunt.

"That's easy, she'll pick the one she can't survive without." Gale said.

"Not necessarily. How long was she in the woods before you ran into her?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know. I was in the woods hunting by myself four to six months before I ran into her." Gale said.

"I spent a couple of days in that mud pit before she came to get me. It's not a matter of survival, because Katniss can do just fine by herself. I think it's more along the lines of who she can't live without." Peeta says.

I feel Peeta pat my thigh. And then I hear the two of them exit the room.

"When you put it that way you make it seem like our friend isn't that complicated." Gale said.

"Nobody is complicated." Peeta says. "Everybody has a certain-"

I don't hear the end of Peeta's sentence because they are out range of my hearing. A felt another tear roll down my cheek. Of my two closes friends, only Peeta really understands me. I'm heartbroken that Gale thinks that I need either of them to survive. Maybe in a way he's not wrong, but that makes me sound cold and calculating. Gale, the boy I met in the woods, who I worked in tandem with to help provide for my family; in turn I helped him to provide for his family. But Peeta, the boy who saved my life on more than one occasion, understands that I need one of them to feel whole, both physically and emotionally. I feel that Gales' statement about my need for survival is more of a betrayal than when Peeta told the whole world that he was in love with me.

 _Even though you really can't call what Peeta did a betrayal. Maybe his wanting Haymitch to coach us separately would be more of a betrayal than him proclaiming his love for me._ I think.

I have to hide the fact that I heard this conversation from them, but my heart longs for Peeta, and what we had before my capture by Capitol. I still feeling the longing in my heart to be near Peeta. To hold Peeta in my arms, and to be held in his arms. I wake up as the nurse came in to take my vitals. I was in the hospital wing for two more days, and I had a gambit of visitors. Mostly my mom and Prim, they snuck in whenever they had a chance. Haymitch came to visit a few times, which was a treat because mostly he stays holed up in is room.

 _Or so I've been told._ I think.

"Hey." Finnick says entering my room.

"Hi." I say.

"I saw that a new piece of hardware you got from the Capitol yesterday." Finnick says.

I lift my prosthetic arm out from underneath the sheet, and show it to him.

"Wow." Finnick says.

He grabs my arm in both of his hand, and eyes it. It almost seems like he is trying understand it, make sense of it. Like it's something new in his life that he has to account for.

 _Weirdo. I'd understand if it was Annie who had the prosthetic limb._ I think.

"Hi." A voice at the doors says.

Both Finnick and turn to look at the door, and I Beetee there sitting in a wheel chair.

"Beetee, what happened?" I ask in shocked horror upon seeing the wheel chair.

"I still have use of my legs, I just can't stand or walk for long periods of time." Beetee says. "It seems that the Capitol was busy with you for the past three months."

"You have no idea what the Capitol has done to me over the past three months." I say, not trying to talk down to them.

"What happened?" Finnick asked.

So I tell them the whole story about what the Capitol did to me, and the horrific torture methods they used on me. I told them how they used two methods of electrocution. How they tried to drown me. How they threw me into a room filled with water, and then electrified the water.

"How did you survive in the electrified water?" Beetee asked the object horror written on his face.

"There were post all around the room that I had to hold onto." I said.

"How did you lose your arm?" Finnick asked.

"Some torture method back fired and cause an explosion." I said.

I rounded out the tail about being thrown into a room that was heated to an insane temperature. How they used Jabberjays on me. Then they started to pump my body with tracker jacker venom, and revisited a few of previous methods of torture. They finished my torture out with me watching at least ten to twenty previous Hunger Games while the venom was still flowing in my veins. By the time I finish my tale both Finnick and Beetee are a pale shade of white. I don't tell them, or more accurately accuse them, of how they fought to keep Peeta alive, and leaving me behind. That's a conversation I should have with Haymitch. I also left out the videos of the destruction of District Twelve and Peeta's death in District Eight.

"How's Annie and Johanna doing?" I ask. I've been back for a day, and I haven't heard a peep about them.

"Johanna is recovering, but Annie is going to need some more time." Finnick said.

I yawn while nodding my head. Finnick and Beetee take it as their cue to leave. They were in the doorway when Beetee spoke.

"After you get settled in your room, command wants you to come to Special Weapons department. I have a few things for you."

"I'm not even out of the hospital and they're already throwing me to the wolves." I say incredulously.

"You can take it up with President Coin. She's the one calling the shots around here." Finnick said.

"That I shall." I said but Finnick and Beetee have already left the room.

The morning I was to be discharged from the hospital, Dr. Lawson gave me one final checkup and then cleared me to leave the hospital. Peeta is waiting for me in the lobby. We exit the hospital wing and Peeta guides me back to the living quarters. We enter a room, and I see that it's about as big as the living room in my home back in the Seam. It has two bunk beds, a bathroom, and a couch near the door. I put my belongings on the bunk that's not in use.

"Who do I have the pleasure of sharing this room with?" I ask not looking at Peeta.

"Johanna." Peeta says shutting the door.

"Well, at least it won't be boring." I say.

"I offered to share a room with you, but your mom thought you should room with a woman. People suggested either Annie, or Johanna." Peeta said.

"I'm guessing Johanna was the only available option because Annie is with Finnick?" I ask.

"Yep." Peeta says.

We stand there for a time not looking at each other. I stare at my bed through watery eyes, and Peeta stares at me from the door. Peeta walks over to me, and I can feel him standing behind me. He just stood there, not moving, just breathing and I stood next to my bed not moving, just breathing. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm so glad you safe." Peeta said finally. "It broke me to see you deteriorating into nothingness-"

Peeta didn't finish his sentence because I spun around so quickly he stopped midsentence. My arms reached out for his neck and I pulled him into a soul-searing kiss. After we pulled away the dam holding back my emotions broke, and I started to cry.

"President Snow showed me a video where you had been killed in District 8." I said through the tears.

We didn't speak anymore, there was nothing more to say. Peeta pulled my body into his, cradling my head on his chest and let me cry. This moment of catharsis was more fulfilling than when Finnick revived Peeta in the Games. After a time Peeta feels me become heavier. He looks down to see that I passed out. The trauma of continuous torture over three months has finally caught up to me. Peeta cradled my body in his arms, and then put me in my bed pulling the sheets over me. Peeta kissed my forehead, and then left my room closing the door behind him.


	6. Beginnings of Animosity

I slept the whole night through, and wake at dawn. I turn to see the Johanna is turning in her sleep, and I want to wake her, but that could be very bad, especially for me. So I get up, brush my teeth, and leave my room. I see that there are so few people that are up, that I feel like I'm back in District 12 getting up early to go hunting. I know that Beetee says that I should come down to special weapons, but I've spent enough time being someone else's pawn. I decide to go hide somewhere in the district. What I'm going to do when I find my hiding spot I have no clue. I see people walking around in shoes, and I realize that my feet are freezing. I look down to see that I'm not wearing any shoes, but I don't bother to go back for them.

I find my way to the back of a long winding hallway. I make my way through the piping to a spot with rags, and tarps. I settle in and take a nap. I stay in my spot until I wake. I only wake up because I hungry. I look at my right arm, and I realize that I left without grabbing my sleeve. So I make my way back to my room to grab my sleeve, and I do so with my right arm in my shirt. I see people staring at me because I have one arm showing and I have a bulge under my shirt from where my other is, it's annoying, but I guess it's better than to have them staring and gawking because of the prosthetic limb. I get back to my room with little hassle, or running into anybody from command structure, or the equivalent of the command structure. I also don't see any of my friends, who might try to talk me into joining the rebellion, which I have no intention of doing. I enter my room, and put on my sleeve. Just as I was exiting Johanna was coming in.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Going to get something to eat." I say.

"You're still wearing that?" Johanna asks when she sees the sleeve on my arm.

"These people may have liberate me from slavery, but I don't trust them. Which I'm pretty sure you share the same sentiment as I do." I say as I stepped around her making my way to the cafeteria. I realize I have no idea where the cafeteria is.

"Hey. The lunch room is this way." Johanna says.

I turn back to see that Johanna was pointing in the opposite direction. I turn around and walk back towards her. Johanna and I make our way to the cafeteria, but continuing our conversation in hushed tones. "I see why you're still wearing the sleeve." Johanna says.

"You should have seen me when I came back. I had to hide my arm in my shirt. I got more stares then, than I am getting right now." I say.

"I wonder why that is?" Johanna says.

"I may to have to suffer them staring at me until we get out of here, but I'm not going to get stopped by every person in the district for them to look at my arm." I say.

"Have you been down to spec. dev. Yet?" she asks.

"No, and if I can help it I'm going to staying as far away as possible, too." I say.

"They've made a nice bow for you." Johanna says.

"That's nice, I'm sorry Beetee wasted time in making it." I say.

"Katniss." A voice calls out from behind us. We turn to see that it's Plutarch.

"Plutarch." I say.

"Where have you been hiding?" Plutarch asks when he approaches the two of us.

"If I told you, then I would have to find a new spot." I say refusing to give Plutarch any leverage.

"I'm not your enemy." He says.

"You may be standing in the rebel base without an armed escort, and you may have no love for the Capitol, but you help create the last two arenas." I say.

"I had to make it look like I was working with the Capitol." He says.

"I understand why you did it, but you have to understand my attitude towards you." I say point blank.

"I do." Plutarch says.

"Then I think this conversation is over." I say as Johanna and I turn and walk away.

"President Coin wants to meet you." Plutarch says as we're walking away. I give Plutarch a thumbs up without a backwards glance.

"That's pretty ballsy." Johanna says as we turn a corner. I just give Johanna a blank stare.

We enter the cafeteria, and then make our way to the food line. It's not a buffet line like when we were training for the Hunger Games. The food looks bland, but compared to what I've had for the past three months it'll do. I might even gain the weight that I lost after three months of torture and malnutrition. I have no idea what the food is, but my stomach is growling. So I take what I'm given and go find a table with Johanna right behind me. We find a table to ourselves, and while we are the outsiders, the district citizens are content with leaving us to our own devices. We eat in silence. By the time we finish our meal somebody we know finds us. It was Gale. His conversation with Peeta still echoes in my head.

"Katniss, where have you been?" Gale asks.

"Attempting to hide." I say.

"Hide, why would you want to do that?" he asks.

I don't even answer that question. Instead I just stare at him.

"Katniss has had her fill of being used as a pawn for somebodies personal gain." Johanna said.

Gale looks at Johanna a beat, and then leaves the table. I watch him exit the cafeteria, and in the back of my mind I'm wondering where he is going, and who he will be talking to. Has my relationship with Peeta caused that big of a rift that he might go talk to President Coin? I hope not. We dispose of our trays, and then exit.

"I'm going to check on Annie. Want to come?" Johanna asked.

"Why not." I say shrugging my shoulders.

We head back to the hospital because as Johanna was telling me on the way to there that Annie's recovery was finishing today, and for some strange reason they wanted both Johanna and I to be there for it. "Why would they need us? I thought Finnick would be enough." I say.

"Some kind of psychobabble none sense about the three of us sharing a cell block, and going through the whole ordeal together." Johanna said.

"When you put it that way it makes us sound like we're torture mates." I say almost nonchalantly.

"Wow! And I they thought I was crude, the doctors are just going to love you." Johanna said.

"Well that's what it sounded like ten seconds ago!" I said.

We bicker all the way to the hospital wing. As we're entering the ward we see my mom making rounds, so we wave hello but keep moving. She isn't the only one with a patient to see. Johanna leads me through the winding halls all the way to Annie's room. Just as we're enter the room I hear.

"Ah, the other half of the star-crossed lovers is here." A doctor said.

I stare at the man so acutely that whatever he was about to say next was forgotten. I see Peeta and Gale both standing there as the one-sided conversation had played out, but more so, their conversation is playing in my head again. I don't want Gale to think that Peeta is the one I can't _survive_ without because it's more than just survival. I think, from a certain point of view, I understand what Gale was saying, I wish he should have chosen a different word.

"Where's our friend?" I ask.

I see Dr. Lawson lean back in her chair and point to the closes room. I look at Finnick, and he nods to me. I look at Johanna and she nods also. I'm guessing Johanna and Finnick have already seen Annie, so it's my turn to visit with her. I make my way to the room and then stop. I hesitate to grab the handle. In my mind she's in this mess because of me. I look back at Finnick and I see… I see happiness. I see joy. If Finnick doesn't blame me then maybe… I… shouldn't blame myself. I grab the handle, turn it and enter the room. Annie looks to be sleeping, so I shut the door quietly, and take a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come." Annie said, her eyes still closed.

"When you put it that way, it sounds like we've been here for months and I haven't by to see you. So what exactly are we doing? How am I helping you heal?" I ask.

"I'm not entirely sure. You would have to ask the doctors." She said.

"From the way Johanna explained it to me," I begin. I shouldn't just throw out the torture mates line again. Johanna was fine with it, but Annie went insane by the end of the second month. "They wanted us to bond because of the time we shared over the past three months."

"Yeah. I have moments of clarity; whereas, most times I have no idea where I'm at or who I am." Annie said. As soon as she finished speaking Annie look past me at some point in the distance, and I know that she has left the room. I get up from the chair, pat Annie's hand, and exit the room.

"That's it?" A new voice asks as I'm shutting the door. I turn to look at the owner of the voice. A woman probably about mid-fifties, gray hair, gray eyes, and very few wrinkles. I see she has an entourage gathered about her, and this woman can be only one person.

"President Coin, it's an honor to meet you." I say. It's not an honor because she's going to try to use me to further her own schemes, but I don't want to get into a pissing match the first time I meet the woman.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"You show signs of you age, the grey hairs, the wrinkles. You have an entourage of people following you around the district." I say.

"You didn't answer my question?" President Coin said.

"Annie has mentally left the room. She'll be back when's good and ready." I say. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I would like a…" President Coin began.

"I was talking to the doctors." I say sharply. I see someone standing behind her with who has a joyful glee about them. I see that it's Plutarch, and I want to get out of there as fast as can be.

"No we're done…" the doctor began, but I was already making my way to the lobby.

I want to get as far away from President Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee as possible. I could see that President Coin had big plans, but didn't have the means to implement them, and Plutarch was just looking for publicity. Both of which I was done with, and wanted nothing to do with. President Coin won't kick me out. She can try, but the rest of the victors and Plutarch would stop her before she could. So I decide to make my way towards a new hiding spot.

"Katniss." A voice behind calls out. It's Peeta, and he's come to make an attempt to talk some sense in me. When he gets close to me I reach out and pull him in for a long, slow, and deep kiss. It was reminiscent of our kiss in the cave, and I begin to weaken physically but mentally I'm strong. Peeta senses it too because he wraps his arms around me to steady me.

"Do you still love me?" I ask on the verge of tears as we break the kiss.

"Yes, how could you ask such a thing?" Peeta says.

"Then don't pursue me in hopes of making me see Coin's way." I say. As Peeta's are returning to his side, I look around and I can see we are surround by people on all sides. I lean and whisper. "Coin wants to use as last ditch effort to turn the tide in this war."

Peeta stood there, staring at me, without saying anything. I look into his blue eyes, and I remember when we were in the cave and how I could get lost staring into his eyes for hours. I give Peeta a kiss good-bye. "When you see Gale tell him that I've moved past survival and I'm looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with." I say as I turn to walk away. I didn't see the shocked look of surprise on Peeta's face when I told him that I heard his and Gale's conversation, I just wanted to get away from all these people.

I wind my way through the halls again to another back corridor. I weave my way through another chain link fence, and then make another nest to lie down on. I drift off to sleep, and wake up and hour or two later. I make my way back to the cafeteria for dinner. I sit at the same table I sat at earlier with Johanna. And before I get comfortable I have company joining me. Beetee rolls up next to me, and Finnick sits across from me. Prim and mom are able to sneak away from the hospital wing to have a bite with me. Gale and his family sit with us, so does Peeta and Johanna. We have a surprise guest, Haymitch has crawled out of his room to join us.

"Haymitch." I say.

"Katniss." he says.

We eat in silence, but I know, or more appropriate, I feel Gale's eyes on me. He mostly like wants to explain his positon when he made that comment. I know, and understand, that he didn't mean I needed either one of them to survive, literally, but what is there to explain. Does he feel he has to justify himself to me. Why? What's changed? Everybody carry's on in conversation, but I also noticed that Haymitch was eyeing me too. That's a conversation that was a long time coming. I noticed that there isn't any alcohol in District 13. I wonder how he's holding up. I hear Finnick ask me a question, and I return to the table.

"Huh? What Finnick?" I say.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you… privately." Haymitch said.

I looked at Haymitch sullenly, and then nodded my head. We finished eating dinner in silence, put our plates, tray, and silverware away, and then Haymitch led me away. I follow Haymitch down a few winding hallways, until we stop in a common room of sorts. Haymitch leads me to the back of the room away from the rest of the people. I pull up a chair, and he pulls one up next to me. We sat in silence for a time, just staring at each other. "Johanna told me." Haymitch says.

"Told you what?" I ask, the suddenness of the statement caught me off guard.

"About how you thought we left you behind and rescued Peeta. How we fought to keep Peeta alive, and how we didn't try to save you. From your point of view it would seem that we weren't trying to save you, but didn't you want me to make sure Peeta got out alive?" he asks.

"That's beside the point…" I begin.

"The plan was to get you both out, but President Coin wanted Peeta instead. The reason all the other victors were fighting keep Peeta alive was if there was any chance you would fight in the war against President Snow and the Capitol we had to make sure Peeta got out alive because if he died there would be nothing we could do that would make you choose to fight the Capitol." Haymitch said.

I think on Haymitch's words. I think back to when Peeta had died and Finnick was trying to restart his heart. I remember well what was going on in my head and in my heart. "I'm sorry, it's just… everybody fighting to protect Peeta, the dumb idea to split us up, and then being a guest of the Capitol… it's just… too much." I say.

"I didn't like the idea any more than you. For the first month I fought tooth and nail for them to send a team to rescue you." Haymitch said.

"I know." I said.

"I really did," he said.

"Haymitch, I know. We may hate each other, but we wouldn't leave each other in a situation like that willingly." I said. Haymitch nodded his head. I saw Haymitch look up from me, and I that can only mean one thing. I look over my shoulder to see that Gale and Peeta were approaching. I turn back to Haymitch and roll my eyes, I know Peeta and Gale are doing a job, but I don't want to be bothered by President Coin or Plutarch, Haymitch laughs at my response.

"President Coin wants to speak with you." Gale says.

"Coin says that she's being trying to reach you all day, but that you've been unavailable. I said that you had gotten lost trying to enjoy the architecture of the district." Peeta says nonchalantly.

"Wow Peeta, I've been a horrible influence on you." I say, rising to follow my escort to wherever I'm supposed to meet Coin. Gale leads the way, but Peeta hangs back with me.

"Why are you still wearing the sleeve?" Gale asks looking over his shoulder briefly as we leave the common room.

"I don't want to attract any unwanted attention." I say.

"You're already attracting it." Gale says.

"Besides we don't care about your arm." Peeta says.

"Then you two don't understand her predicament." Haymitch says joining the group.

"Where are you going?" Gale asked looking at Haymitch.

"Don't worry about it Gale. I don't mind." I say.

Gale resumes leading the group. I see after a while that we are entering a command center, of sorts. I see a console and a lot of people in uniform standing around it. I don't understand what those colored dots are about, but I can understand that the flat surface is supposed to be the earth.

"The guest of honor has arrived." Plutarch said when we entered the main room.

Everybody turned when they heard him speak. I see President Coin and her entourage approach the console. To my left I see a dark skin man sitting in a chair, waiting for orders.

"Thank you Soldier Hawthorn. Thank you coming Soldier Everdeen," President Coin said.

I stare at President Coin like she had spoken something in a foreign language, and for all I know she might as well have.

"Soldier is a title given to those who fights for the district." Haymitch said. Haymitch words sink in and I'm about to object, but Peeta cuts me off. "You have nothing to worry about. It's really a formality."

"Somebody want to tell me why I've been brought here." I say.

"The people of District Thirteen believe that you are the key to winning this war." The man to my left said.

"Thank you Boggs." President Coin said.

"And how am I going to win this war for you?" I ask directing my question at President Coin.

"We want you become the symbol that the districts can look to and rally behind. We want you to become the…" President Coin didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Peeta's the person you're looking for, he's your _mockingjay_. I'm nothing more than a tool. Peeta is the one who can move crowds." I say.

"True, but you gave the districts hope. You defied the Capitol and walked away unscathed." President Coin argued.

I raise my arm and pull my sleeve off to reveal the prosthetic limb beneath it. "Does this look like I walked away unscathed?"

There were a few gasps when I revealed the limb. "What do you have in mind?" Haymitch asked. We both could see President Coin starting to come unglued.

"We want to show Katniss her home." Plutarch said.

"I know it's already been destroyed. Showing me the burned remains of District Twelve might…" I say putting the sleeve back on, but I was cut off by Haymitch. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Boggs said.

"Anything else?" I ask trying to keep my anger at bay.

"No." President Coin. "You're dismissed."

As soon as I've been dismissed, I turn and walk out the room without a backwards glance. Just as I clear the front desk I hear Gale calling my name, but I don't stop. I have an idea what he's going to say, but I'm not having that conversation near President Coin's supporters.

"Katniss wait up." Gale call out.

"This is the dumbest idea ever." I say when Gale, Peeta and Haymitch catch up to me.

"There just trying to help." Gale said.

"Trying to help? If that was the case why did the leave me in the competent hands of the Capitol for so long?" I ask.

"It takes time. We didn't have a way in to get a team into the Capitol until we took down necessary systems." Gale said.

"I broke your heart and I'm sorry Gale, but what point are you trying to prove here?" I ask.

"What Gale is trying to say is that we needed to have a way to get Annie, Johanna and you out without getting our people killed. Gale, Peeta and I were always pushing for a team to infiltrate the Capitol and pull the three of you out. It took longer than they expected." Haymitch said, cutting Gale off.

"You can come, but I just want Peeta on the ground with me and I want to be able to communicate with Haymitch." I said, and then turned and walked away.

"She hates me." Gale said after I had turned a corner.

"No she doesn't." Haymitch says.

"Katniss is tired of being used by people to further their agendas." Peeta says. "And if Katniss truly hated you, she would have left you on that wiping post earlier this year." Peeta says.

Gale snickers at Peeta's comment and the three of them went to bed.


	7. Set Backs

I sleep the through the night, but when I wake at dawn, I'm covered in a cold sweat. I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about this venture into the ruins of District 12. I wanted to fight the decision to go, but Haymitch consented to keep Coin from losing her cool. _I just hope whatever I'm supposed to see down there is worth it._ I think.

I get out of bed, and start to get dressed, but before I could get to the door I felt Johanna rest a hand on my shoulder. "What do you think is going to happen out there?" she asks.

"I'm hoping to come home in one piece, both mentally and physically." I say.

"You think that you could have an episode?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good luck." Johanna says, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"I'm going to need." I say.

I exit our room, and head to cafeteria to get a bite to eat. When I get there Peeta is already waiting for me, with a tray of food. I lean in and kiss Peeta on his lip. "Thank you." I say and then took a few bites of my food.

"You said that going back to District 12 is a dumb idea. Why?" Peeta asks.

"I spent all last month under the influence of tracker jack venom." I say.

"You think that you could have an episode, and freeze?" Peeta asks.

I nod my head, and keep eating. After we finishing eating and getting rid of our trays, plates, cups, and silverware, I head back to my room and brush my teeth. I step back outside my room because I have no idea where the hanger is. Peeta said he would come back to get me. Before long Peeta returns with Gale in tow. I don't know why, but I'm happy that I said Gale could come along. I'm so happy that I walk right up to Gale and give him a hug. Peeta laughs, and Gale gives me a sideways glance. I squeeze Gale tightly, and then let go. I wave for Gale to lead the way, and he leads the three of us to the hanger. When we get there Finnick and Haymitch were waiting for us. Finnick gives me a hug, which I return in kind. Haymitch hands me an earpiece.

"Come back in one piece." He says.

"I will, but no matter what happens, don't beat yourself up over it." I say, putting the earpiece on.

Haymitch gives me a sideways glance, but I just grab his hand, and give it a quick pat. I give Haymitch a hug before I step on to the hovercraft. For some reason as I step onto the hovercraft I grab Peeta's hand, and I hold it as we take a seat. I noticed that Peeta had to adjust something before he got comfortable, and I noticed that Beetee had forged a sword for Peeta.

"How's the leg?" I ask, remembering that his one of his legs was replaced over a year and a half ago.

"The leg is fine. I have had to have some adjustments done, but since we came to District 13 it's been in better shape since we left the Capitol." Peeta says.

I see Gale sitting in the distance eyeing me and Peeta, or is he eyeing me. I think of how last night he was trying to talk to me because I told Peeta to tell him about the moving past surviving and looking for somebody to spend the rest of my life with. _I need to ease his conscience._ I think.

"Peeta, I need a moment with Gale." I say.

Peeta picks up our hands up, and kiss mine, and then gets up to go get an update. After Peeta leaves the hanger, I turn to see Gale make his way over to me. He sat down as he began to speak. "I'm sorry, for everything. The way I treated you after you came back from the Hunger Games, not believing you when we should have keep our heads down and keep quiet, and I'm sorry for the trouble I cause you-" Gale began to say.

I place a finger over his mouth, keeping him from finishing his train of thought. I don't say anything, I just stare, and then I just pull Gale into a hug. For some strange reason I feel Gale is about to become a strong friend again. He won't replace Peeta as a love interest, but for some strange reason Gale and I are going to develop a strong bond again.

"My attitude since I came to District 13 isn't you fault. I know why you said that I needed either one of you to survive, but aren't we past surviving?" I ask, after breaking the hug

Gale nods his head. "I'm sorry that I've treated you like a jerk since I've been up and moving around, but I'm really tired of people taking advantage of, so please forgive me." I say.

"I do." Gale says.

"Will you do me a favor?" I ask.

"No matter what happens out there, promise me that you will keep Peeta safe?" I ask.

"Why? What's wrong, Katniss?" Gale asks.

"Doesn't it strike you odd that, even though it has been flushed from my system, President Coin is sending me to a place that could have serious psychological effects due to the tracker jacker venom?" I ask.

"You think that if you go down there you going to have a flashback, and crash?" Gale asks. I nod my head. "Anybody else know about this possibility." he asks.

"You, Peeta, and Johanna." I say.

"Stay safe." he says.

At this time, Peeta was coming back with someone I haven't seen before. "Katniss, this is Boggs. Boggs, this is Katniss." Peeta says introducing the dark skinned man.

"So you are the woman I've been hearing all about." Boggs says.

I shoot Peeta a surprised look. "All I know is that you are stubborn. Maybe you could show me how good you are with a bow sometime." Boggs continued.

"Maybe. I need to get reacquainted with the tool first." I say, smiling at Boggs sentence.

"We're approaching District 12." Peeta said.

I tense up, only slightly. Both Peeta and Gale caught, and the two of them rest a comforting hand on my shoulder. The right side of my mouth curls upward in a small smile, and I head towards the hanger bay door. I feel Peeta grab my hand, and I give him a semi-manic smile. I hear the door begin to open, and I can smell the forest scents being carried on the wind. I don't even get off the hovercraft and I'm already starting to feel anxious. I can smell the ash, and as the door has opened far enough for me to see the district, I could see that we are in the square. We step of the hovercraft, and the door shuts and the vehicle disappears into the sky. I saw it as soon as the door opened, the bodies, dozens of them. Some with their skin still on, but it was charred and a grayish, white color. The rest were skeletons. I was in tears. All of them dead because of my actions.

"Did I?" I ask in tears.

" _No!_ " Gale said.

" _Don't even go there!_ " Haymitch said.

"Even if you didn't, the Capitol would have done it sooner or later." Peeta says. "Let's move on, anywhere in particular?"

"I'm guessing the Seam was wiped out." I say.

"Yeah, so was my family's bakery." Peeta said. "They didn't make it."

I could see black circles entering my vision, but holding at the edges. When he said that his family didn't make it, the circles began encroach on my vision. I reached out pulled Peeta in for a kiss. "I'm… so sorry. Let's head to the Victor's Village." I say as we break the kiss.

"What are you apologizing for? I don't blame you for their deaths, and I've already mourned them. To Victor's Village we go." Peeta says.

We start walking towards the Victor's Village not because I wanted to see the place, I knew that Capitol wouldn't touch the place, but because the black circles are becoming persistent. That and I'm starting to see the children being murdered, again. My brain starts misfiring, and I start lose my grip on reality when we hear. " _Katniss! Peeta! We have a problem! The Capitol has a couple of hovercrafts coming in, so you need to find cover._ " Haymitch said.

"Awesome." I whisper, and then wrap an arm around his waist.

"Katniss." Peeta says, surprised that I had started to lean more heavily on him. "We have to move, and I don't think I'll be able to support us both."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises." I say.

We make it half way up the path before we hear the sound of the incoming hovercrafts, more appropriately, I hear the mockingjays go silent. We barely get to the tree line in time as the first hovercraft sweeps the district. We skirt the path, and remain in the trees until we get to the Victor's Village. My house is the closes, so we go in the back door. By the time Peeta gets the door shut behind us, my body gives out, I fall to my knees falling forward with my arms out to brace my fall so I don't smack my face on the floor.

"Katniss!" Peeta screams.

" _What's wrong, Peeta?_ " Gale asked.

"Katniss just blacked out." Peeta said, the desperation in his voice, as he cradled my body in his arms

" _What do you mean black out?_ " Boggs asked.

" _I'm guessing by the sound of that loud crash that was Katniss' body hitting the floor in one of the Victor's houses._ " Haymitch said.

"How long until we can get a bird to get us out of here?" Peeta asks.

" _According to our scans, it's going to take about thirty minutes. Their patrols are never short._ " Boggs said.

"Don't be late." Peeta said.

Thirty minutes later the hovercraft landed near the entrance to the Victor's Village, and then Peeta came limping out, with me cradled in his arms. When Peeta gets me on the hovercraft there's a stretcher waiting for me. "What happened?" Boggs asked Peeta, while the med team was strapping me in.

"She did say something like this might happen." Gale said, sharing a look with Peeta.

" _Katniss said what?_ " Haymitch exclaimed.

"Katniss had a hunch that she might blackout, and we would find ourselves in this situation." Peeta said.

"And she still went anyways?" Boggs asked.

" _President Coin probably wasn't going to take no for an answer._ " Haymitch said.

"How long until we get back to District 13?" Peeta asks, his prosthetic leg was giving him fits.

"Two hours tops." Boggs says.

One of the field medics had Peeta sit down so they could work on get fixing his leg. Gale sat down across from Peeta as he watched the medic work.

"What's the plan?" Peeta asks Gale.

"First we get you fixed up, and then we go from there." Gale says.

"And Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Do you have any idea how long she is going to be unconscious?" Gale asks.

"Good point." Peeta says.

"Let's worry about what we can fix, then take care of her." Gale says. Peeta nods his head, and then turns his attention back to the medic working on his leg. The medic had finished and was working with Peeta to make adjustments.

"I think it would be better to do a full work up when we get back." The medic said.

"Okay." Peeta said. The medic packed up her gear, and then left the hanger.

"Katniss told me to keep an eye on you." Gale said.

"No offense, but I bet that request drove you up the wall." Peeta said.

"Sort of, but given the current situation I, or what might happen when Katniss wakes up, you might be the key to pulling her through this. So if I need to keep you alive for her sake, who am I to argue." Gale says.

Peeta nods his head, and then rest a hand on my foot. The two hours back to District 13 were long and agonizing because I didn't wake up. Physically I'm fine, but in my head was another story. It was a hellish nightmare, one with no coherence. I watch as my family, and Peeta dies over and over again. Just when I thought it was over, I would be cursed with another nightmare. _How many ways can you watch somebody die?_ I think desperately.

When we get back to District 13, Peeta and I are taken to the hospital, but when we get there they put us in separate rooms. When Dr. Lawson finds out that I came back from District 12 in my current state she was incensed. "Who authorized the mission?" She screamed at Haymitch, who had the good graces not to argue with the woman.

"I did." President Coin said nonchalantly entering the ward, her entourage and Plutarch following her. "It was best course of action to get Katniss on our side."

"Best course of action? Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Dr. Lawson screamed at President Coin.

"I give Katniss a push in the right direction. If we didn't do that, she would have just laid around the district doing nothing, and I couldn't have that." President Coin says.

"Well I hope you're happy because we are going to have absolutely no clue what Katniss' mental state is going to be like until she wakes up! You just setback Katniss recovery by months because of your stupid actions. Katniss was not in a shape, mentally, for a trip to District 12!" Dr. Lawson screamed some more.

"Is Katniss… going to be alright?" Prim asked, standing behind the group. Everybody turned to look at her, but standing behind her was Finnick, Johanna and Beetee in his wheelchair. To everybody's surprise Annie was standing behind Beetee, pushing his wheel chair.

"Katniss is going to be fine." President Coin said.

"Shut up Alma, and get out of my hospital! You've done enough damage!" Dr. Lawson screamed.

President Coin stared at Dr. Lawson, but turned and left, her entourage and Plutarch following. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Primrose and Mrs. Everdeen, but we have no clue what Katniss mental state until she wakes up." Dr. Lawson said, as my mom had joined the group. "Did Katniss mention anything thing to you two about this being a possibility?" Dr. Lawson ask Gale and Peeta, who had just joined the group on crutches as the medical staff was fixing his leg.

"Yeah. Last night she said it was a dumb idea, and just this morning she told the both of us that something like this might happened." Gale said. Peeta just nodded his head in agreement.

"How long until she comes around?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I don't have a definitive answer to your question, and while we're on the subject, I don't want Katniss to see the three of you right away when she does wake up." Dr. Lawson said.

"Why?" Peeta asks, he decided to sit in the chair to give his arms a rest.

"Anybody know how long Katniss was injected with the tracker jacker venom?" Dr. Lawson.

"Pretty much the whole of last month." Peeta said.

"President Snow's goal was to break Katniss, to make her think that her family and Peeta were killed. If he could make Katniss think that they were dead, then when he televised her execution nationwide, she would have broken shell of her former self." Dr. Lawson said.

The group heard a blood curdling scream coming from my room, followed by me shouting. "PEETA!" Gale, Dr. Lawson and a group of nurses rushed in to see me ripping out me IV line, and attempting to get out of bed. A group of nurses attempted to keep me in bed, but the psychotic break that I was having was making me stronger them, so I was able to push them off of me with little effort. Gale and Dr. Lawson were attempting to calm me down so a nurse could inject me with a sedative, but it wasn't working. I look up and freeze. I see Peeta standing in front of me, and my mind can't comprehend what its see.

"What's going on? Who is that boy?" I'm ask, screaming.

Gale look back at the door to see Peeta standing in the hall on his crutches, and he motions for Peeta for get out of sight. "What's going on? I saw Peeta die. He died in District 8. WHO'S THIS IMPOSTER WEARING PEETA'S FACE?" I screamed some more.

That split second when I saw Peeta bought the nurse prepping the syringe enough time to get the sedative drawn, and when I froze she had injected the sedative into my neck. I didn't even feel the prick of when the syringe broke my skin. I start to feel the sedative kick in, and then I'm unconscious in mere seconds. The group fighting to keep me in bed had to catch their breath.

"Thank you nurse." Dr. Lawson said.

"You welcome, Dr. Lawson." the nurse who injected me said. The rest of the nursing staff left the room, a few attached restraints on my wrists and ankles before leaving.

"I see why you didn't want Katniss to see us." my mom said when Gale and Dr. Lawson exit my room.

"Is she going to recover?" Prim asks, with tears brimming in her eyes. Prim didn't see the episode in my room, but hearing my screams and shrieks definitely affected her.

"I honestly don't have an answer to that question. Maybe if we can get her to understand that whatever she saw in the Capitol was doctored footage to make her believe that you three were killed. Gale heard the conversation, but he didn't hear it. He was looking at Peeta, who was on the brink of tears. Prim saw Peeta was hurting by the current diagnosis to my situation. She walked and hugged him, and they cried for me. My mom walked over and hugged both of them, seeing as how Peeta is my lover, and the closes thing to a son-in-law.

"Gale." Dr. Lawson said.

"Yes, doctor." Gale said.

"I want you to stay here for the time being. If anybody can reach Katniss, it's you." Dr. Lawson said.

"Okay." Gale says.

My mom pulls away from the hug she had on Prim and Peeta, and walked over to Gale. "Bring my daughter back to me. I don't care how you do, just bring her back."

"Yes, ma'am." Gale said.

My mom hugged Gale, and then return to her rounds. Prim walked over to Gale, and Gale knelt down to hug Prim. "Please, I just want my sister back." she pleaded with Gale.

After Prim broke away from Gale and returned to her rounds, he sat down next to Peeta. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke. "Look I'm not going to even pretend I know what you're going through, but if Katniss is going to pull through, she is going to need to you remain strong." Gale says.

"Easier said than done." Peeta says.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Gale says.

"Oh." Peeta says, looking at Gale.

"We just get her to think of something, anything that she said to you that only you could answer." Gale said.

"I think I know a particular conversation that we could use, but that's only if Katniss brings it up." Peeta says.

"That could work." Gale says.

"Mr. Mellark, we have finished with you prosthesis." A nurse said, as she approached them pushing a wheel chair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Peeta said after he got into the wheel chair.

"I'll be here." Gale said, as Peeta was being wheel off to get his prosthetic limb refitted.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not exactly sure what they injected me with, but it leaves me in a state a perpetual twilight. _At least I'm not have nightmares._ I thought. When I finally come to the first thing I register is that I have a massive headache.

"Uh." I groan as I lift my hand to rub my temples.

"Something wrong?" Gale asks.

"Yeah, whatever they injected me with has left me with a massive headache." I say.

"Anything else?" Gale asks.

 _He's probably trying to get me admit to my episode that put me in this current state, but I'm not ready to face that. I saw Peeta's dead body in District 8, personally. Wait a minute. Did I actually see the event that led to his death, or did I just see a dead body? I just saw a body, but it looked so real to me. I don't know think anymore._ My thought process was all over the place.

"Nope, nothing else." I lie because I'm not ready to face the fact that my reality is a lie, and that there is a possibility that the boy that I saw before I was put under is _my_ Peeta. If I gave the wrong answer, Gale isn't letting on. _He was good at hiding his thoughts._ I think.

"I'll be right back." Gale says, attempting to leave.

"Gale, wait." I say.

Gale stops in the doorway.

"When District 12 was destroyed, and I need a straight answer, did you get my family out?" I ask, with tears streaming down my face.

"Of course! Why would I leave them behind?" Gale asks, incredulously. Gale looks at me, and sees the tears streaming down my face. He feels ashamed for asking the question. "I'll go get Dr. Lawson."

I just sit on my bed a let the tears flow. I don't think about anything, I barely breathe. After Gale left, he headed to the nurse's station. Just as Gale approaches the station, Dr. Lawson is walking up to it.

"Katniss is awake." Gale's says.

"And how is she feeling?" she asks.

"She has a massive headache." Gale says, but doesn't go any further.

"I'll go give her some medicine." One of the nurses said.

Dr. Lawson pulled Gale a few feet away from the station. "How is she really doing?"

"She knows that I got her family out, but for some reason she still thinks that Peeta died in District 8." he says. "Oh crap! Here comes trouble."

Dr. Lawson turned around and saw President Coin entering the hospital.

"What do you want?" Dr. Lawson asks.

"I heard that Katniss has woken up, recently. I came down here to see how she was doing." Coin said.

"Katniss isn't ready for visitors. Her mind is still in fragile state, and I don't want you anywhere near her until I cleared her fully." Dr. Lawson said.

Coin stared at Dr. Lawson coldly. Gale was watching the conversation with intense silence, he knew better than to get in the middle fight of this caliber. Gale didn't see it, but Peeta had walked up behind him as Coin was speaking again.

"It's my job to make sure this district runs efficiently, and the inhabitants contributing equally." Coin says.

"Ah, stow it Alma. You want Katniss for your army. The more victors you have on your side, the better your odds of winning this fight." Dr. Lawson said. "I'll let you have Katniss for your war, when she's good and ready."

"Like I said." Peeta whispered in Gale's ear. Gale almost went through the ceiling.

"We'll see." Coin said, and then turned and left the hospital wing.

"Oh, crap!" Gale said.

"What?" Dr. Lawson said.

Before she could respond Peeta realize what Gale was talking about. Both Gale and Peeta saw me duck back into my room. I have to come to terms with the fact that the dead Peeta and the one standing down the hall from are not the same person, but my mind isn't making it easy.

"Katniss is out of her bed, and she caught a glimpse of me standing here, next to Gale." Peeta says.

"And she didn't start screaming, that's progress. It would seem that her mind is stronger than I expected." Dr. Lawson said, turning to look at my room.

"It's more than that." Peeta says. "She isn't stuck in the Capitol, where she wouldn't be able to differentiate between what is real, and what is not real."

"Fair enough." Dr. Lawson says.

"Dr. Lawson, if I may?" Peeta asks.

"You want to ask Katniss a question." Dr. Lawson says.

"I was going to have Katniss ask me a question." Peeta says.

"Any question that only Peeta would know the answer to. That's a good call." Gale says.

"Go ahead." Dr. Lawson says.

Peeta walks slowly to my room. It's not like I'm going anywhere, anytime soon. Peeta hesitates before entering my room, I didn't scream when I saw him a few seconds ago, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't freak out now. Peeta stops in the doorway of my room, and then knocks on the door. I don't saying thing, I just turn around and make eye contact with Peeta.

"I don't want to intrude-" Peeta begins.

"Isn't something you've been wanting to do your entire life? Not necessarily intrude though?" I ask.

"Touché." Peeta says, and I snicker. We stare at each other for a time, and then Peeta asks. "How can I prove that it's me?"

I stare at him for a time, racking my brain for something, anything really, to ask Peeta, but my mind keeps coming back to one topic. It almost seems childish, but the words leave my mouth before I could stop them.

"Your favorite color is orange. Real, or not real?" I ask.

"Yes, but can you be more specific." he says.

It takes me a few moments, and then the specific detail comes to me. "Soft, like sunset." I say.

"Yes, yes." Peeta says.

I feel a warmth starting in my heart, which spreads into my whole body. I remember Peeta having that effect on me. "What's my favorite color?" I ask.

"Green." Peeta says. "You're-"

"I'm stubborn and good with a bow." I say, as if we had this conversation before.

"It's more than that." Peeta says.

"I know it's more than that, but I can't remember!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Katniss, it's okay that you don't remember." Peeta says. Peeta looks at his wrist, there was a bracelet on his wrist that I don't remember seeing before. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting that I have to attend right now, but if you're up for it, I can come back after it's over."

It should feel like a betrayal to Peeta's memory that I'm getting close to this Peeta, but for some other reason I can't say yes. "Actually, can we talk tomorrow? I need to process all of this." I say.

"Sure thing Katniss." Peeta says. Peeta walks over to me, and reaches his hand out. I have no idea what he wants. I'm unsure of what I should do at all, so I rest my hand in Peeta's hand. Peeta draws both of our hands back to him, and he kiss the back of my hand. I feel the warmth spread through my body again, but I don't get to react. Peeta returns my hand to my side, and then exits my room. The image of Peeta kissing my hand has been burned into my retinas. I continue to stare at my hand when I hear. "So, what's stopping you?"

"Huh, what?" I ask, as I come back to the present.

"What's stopping you from pursuing that boy?" Annie asked.

"Everything. Nothing." I say.

"That doesn't make any sense." Annie said.

"That's because you have no idea what's going on inside my head." I say.

"I heard a rumor that you think that Peeta's dead. But if Peeta's dead, why is he standing right in front of you?" Annie asked.

"That's why I having a hard time comprehending it. I saw Peeta's dead body on the screen back in the Capitol, but now I see right in front of me and I have no clue what I'm supposed to do," I say, on the verge of tears.

Annie walks over to me, and pulls me into a hug. I cry into Annie's shirt, all she does is cradle my head against her shoulder, as she rubs my back. "Did you see it happen?" Annie asks after a while.

"See what?" I ask

"Did you see Peeta get killed, or was he already lying dead on the ground?" she asks.

"He was already lying on the-" I begin, but I understand what Annie was asking.

"If you saw Peeta lying on the ground, then don't you think that this reality you are living in is a lie that President Snow wanted you trapped in before you were executed?" she asks.

"And if this reality never fades away?" I ask.

"At least you found love, even if it is a bit morbid." Annie says.

We both laugh, but Annie falls silent. I remain quiet for a time. But the silence was broken by Finnick's voice. "Annie."

I lean back to see Annie had a thousand yard stare in her eyes. "In here, Finnick." I say.

"There you are." Finnick says, when he enters my room.

"She just checked out." I say.

"Thanks. Beetee told me to remind you that there's a bow with your name on it in Spec. Dev. waiting for you when you get out of here." Finnick says.

"Finnick." I say.

"Yeah." he says.

"If you had lost all your memories of Annie, but you still had her, would start over?" I ask.

There was a pause before he answered. "Yes. Over, and over again. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Thanks. Oh, have you heard from Johanna?" I ask.

"She had an episode because of her torture, and they had to hospitalize her." he says.

"For her safety?" I ask.

"That and the rest of the district." Finnick says. "So long, Katniss."

"Bye." I say, as Finnick walks Annie out.

After Finnick walked out, my mom walked in. She had just enough time to set her supplies down before I wrapped my arms around her neck. "How are you doing Katniss." she asks.

"I'd be lying if I said that I was doing fine." I said.

"At least you have some memories." she said.

"Some, I guess, are better than none." I say, as I sit down and let my mom check me over. After she finishes my check up, I yawn. She tucks me in, kisses me goodnight. I stay asleep until morning. I stay in Dr. Lawson's care for a couple of days before she discharges me from the hospital, and when I was released I had a band attached to my wrist that signified that I have not be cleared to take part in anything out side of the district. It's annoying, but doctor's orders. I seriously contemplate going down to Spec. Dev. because I've I see, or interact with a bow, I might be able to get back to my old self.

After being out of the hospital for two weeks, Dr. Lawson had cleared me to leave the district, but I can't go back to the ruins of District 12, or take part in any military operation. _What happened in the ruins of District 12 anyways?_ I think.

When I had been cleared to leave the district, I finally made my way down to Spec. Dev. to check out this bow that Beetee has crafted for me. I'm wandering through the halls for a time because I have no clue where I'm going.

"Katniss!" Finnick calls out.

I turn to see Finnick come walking up behind me. "What are you doing up this early?"

"When I was living in District 12, I remember waking up early and going hunting. Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Can you either point me in the direction, or take me to Spec. Dev. I've been told that there is a bow waiting for me." I say.

"Come with me. I need to head down there anyways." he says.

We head in the direction I had just came from, and then stepped on to the elevator. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I'm overcome with fear. I started to chew on my cheek until the elevator stops. When the elevator doors open, I taste blood in my mouth. When we step off, Beetee is pushing himself along while talking to Gale.

"Katniss. Finnick." Beetee said.

"I've been told there's a bow with my name on it down here." I said.

"If you would follow me, please. Beetee said.

Beetee attempted to turn around, but I assisted. I remained silent as Finnick, Beetee and Gale talk. My mind was all over the place, but I can't remember what happened that put me in this sad state. We walk down a few hallways to a firing range. I stop pushing Beetee, and then make my way over to the weapons rack. "Yours is on the far end." Beetee said.

I walk over to the weapon, and I feel anxious about touching the bow. In my moment of hesitation, Peeta had stepped into the range. I reached out to touch the bow, and I felt the memories on how to use the weapon slam into my body like the earth caving in on the miners. I shake my head, and then pick the weapon up.

"The arrows with the black fletchings are regular arrows. The ones with the yellow fletchings are flame arrows. And the ones with the red fletchings are explosive." Beetee said. I started to reach for an arrow with a red fletching, but Beetee stops me from grabbing the arrow. "Let's not test the red ones indoors."

I grab a quiver loaded with black fletchings, and walked over to the fire line. I grab an arrow from the quiver and nock it to the bow. I take my time, not because I don't have a clue what I'm doing, but because I remember that a good shot requires time and effort. The target I was using is a silhouette. I was a little unnerved, but I grabbed and arrow, and lined up on the target. My first shot is two inches on the right from the heart. My next shot hits the heart. The third shot hit one lung, the next was in the other lung. My fifth and sixth shots were in either eye, and my final shot was in the throat.

From behind us we hear a whistle, and the four of us look. _I didn't know Peeta had come in._ I thought. The person who had whistled was Boggs. I don't know what to think of him, but Peeta seems to have an okay relationship with him. "You were right, Peeta." Boggs said.

"That is nothing. Wait until she gets used to the bow. That was just a warm up." Peeta says.

"Peeta!" I hiss.

He looks at me, and I give him a look that says to "cease and desist," and Peeta stops talking me up. I know he's being kind and honest, but I don't want my skills with a bow to get back to whoever is in charge of the military. Whoever that may be. I return my bow and the quiver to the rack. "Thanks Beetee." I said.

"You can come by anytime and practice with it. The range is always open." Beetee says.

I spent the next month either in down in the firing range, wondering the halls, or in the hospital. By the time I was out of the hospital a month, the Dr. Lawson cleared me to do everything. _I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing, but I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later._ I think. The time I spent training with the bow, I thought would have helped me regain some of my memories, but nothing has happened. Last week Gale apologized to me, but I have no clue what that was about. I accepted the apology, but kept moving. Something about me not being able to survive with without somebody. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about, that I was sorry, but that I forgive him nonetheless. Our friendship takes a hit, for the time being.

Peeta and I grow close, but my heart and brain are at odds the entire time. Whenever we aren't in training, we're together. Most nights are spent sharing a bed, as if we have been lovers for ages. Every time that I'm with Peeta my heart quickens, and pounds in my chest. Whereas my conscious was telling me that I was betraying Peeta, which is impossible because he was right in front of me. Peeta senses my internal struggle one night.

"What's wrong Katniss?" he asks.

"It's silly." I say.

"That may be true, but I won't judge you." he says.

We were in Peeta's bed cuddling, my back resting against his chest. So I turn to face him. "In my head you're dead, but here you are in front of me. I feel that I'm betraying your memory, but Annie told me that this reality is one that President Snow wanted me trapped in before he executed me." I say.

"Not to sound crude, but I'm pretty sure that I'd be okay with you betraying my memory if you were still we me, even if he was different," he says, and I gently shove both of my hands into his chest, which draws a chuckle from Peeta. "It's not funny Peeta. I'm torn. I want to move on, but I don't know how." I say on the verge of tears.

"You figured it out once before, you'll do it again." Peeta says. "You fell in love with me once, I'll get you to do it again."

"You can have any woman in the district, and you want the woman with no memories." I say.

"I don't care if you have your old memories, I'll just make new ones with you." Peeta says.

Then it hit me. "How did I lose my memories?" I ask.

"We went to the burned out ruins of District 12, which you said was a bad idea, and the psychological trauma of your torture erased your memories." Peeta says.

I felt that I was about to do something extremely dangerous, and if I was in my right mind I wouldn't do this, but I have to try. "Thank you." I say, and then I kiss Peeta's cheek.

"Welcome." he says.

We drift off to sleep. In the morning we head to breakfast, and I'm waiting to enact my plan. While we were at breakfast, we were joined by my mom, Prim, Gale and his family, Beetee, and to round the group out, Finnick and Annie. We were shocked to see Annie join us. We all ate breakfast as if nothing has changed, but I know that if I don't do this, I won't know who I am. I spot Boggs in the crowd on the far side of the room. He makes eye contact with me, smiles, and then waves me over. I'm going to take a chance, and ask Boggs now. I get up from the table and make my way over to Boggs.

"Katniss, how are you?" Boggs asks, when I sit down.

"I'm fine. Do you need anything? I ask.

"Are you going to be in the range again to today? I have some people that I know, who have heard about you skills, and want to witness them first hand." he said.

"That shouldn't be a problem, but I have a favor to ask." I say.

"It wouldn't involve me doing something illegal does it?" he asks.

"If by illegal, you mean making an unauthorized flight in the middle of the night, only if you get caught." I say.

There was a pause in the conversation. "When do we leave?" Boggs asks.

"Midnight." I say.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Boggs says.

"So do I." I say, and then excuse myself from the table.


	9. Into Darkness

_A/N: Sorry I didn't discuss this earlier, but the universe that this story is written in, is one where Peeta and Katniss were lovers. The point of this note will make sense during this chapter._

I head down to the range about elven o'clock, and relax for a bit, waiting for Boggs and his group to show up. And to my great surprise the group that showed up with him, Coin is not among them. The people Boggs had brought with him I haven't seen before. I grab my bow, and a quiver of black feathered arrows, and walk to the line. Out the corner of my eye I see movement. It's Beetee. I watch has he taps a few buttons on a nearby control console. "Let's see if she's still got it." Beetee said. "There are going to be sixteen targets. You know the drill."

I nod my head, and then the sim begins. I see the first two targets, and shoot them. Then two more. Then Beetee starts to tweak the program, and I make adjustments on the fly. Three targets are in motion. Four more targets are launched into the air. The next three were stationary, while the fourth was in motion, and the final one as again launched into the air. When I finished hitting the last target I was proud of myself. I turned to look at the group of and all of them were staring at me, stunned that a girl my age could shot with such precision and accuracy.

One by one, the group left, until it was just Boggs, Beetee and I. Boggs approached me and said. "Meet me here at eleven thirty, and be ready to move."

I nod my head, and Boggs exits the range. "Do I want to know what that was about?" Beetee asked.

"No." I say as I return my bow and quiver. Something about the session reminds me of another time. "When you saw me shoot the bow for the first time, was it better than this session or worse?"

"When I saw you shoot for the first time I was impressed, but this time was better." Beetee says.

"Thanks." I say, and then exit the range.

I make my way to the elevator, and then back up to the main floor. From there I head to the cafeteria to get lunch. I take my time, and scan the room. I don't see people I recognize, but I see Coin making the rounds. I didn't see her walk in, so she probably clocked when she did. And without fail, Coin makes her way over to me. "Katniss, how are you feeling?" President Coin asked.

"I'm… okay." I say, wondering what this woman is plotting.

"Is there any way I could talk you joining the rest of district?" she asks.

"Joining how?" I ask.

"Start taking classes, begin training, maybe signing up to assist around the district." she says.

I think about her words. She wants to start building me up, so she can send me somewhere. As much as I want to stay away from her, there's a draw about going wherever she wants to send me. I'm not sure why that is, but I'll figure it out later. I need to get through whatever I'm going to be doing tonight.

"I'll take it into consideration." I say.

"Thank you." President Coin says, but I hear an undercurrent of annoyance in her voice.

I finish eating lunch, and then disappear into the wings of the district. I take a nap until dinner time. And again, as it was with lunch, I eat alone. I look at the clock, and it's eight o'clock. After I finish eating I head down to Spec. Dev. and wait. Three and a half hours was a long time to wait, but I didn't feel like wandering off. At Eleven thirty sharp, Boggs walked into the range with a package.

"Head into the bathroom around the corner, and put this on." Boggs said, handing me the package.

I take the package, and head to the bathroom. It was the uniform that I saw Peeta, Gale, Finnick and Beetee wearing. I put the uniform on, and see that it's snug. I throw my old clothes out because if I succeed in what I'm about to do, I'm going to have to start training. I exit the bathroom, and enter the range again. I grab my bow and a quiver. This quiver has a full set of all three arrows, but I take all the red arrows out. The fire and standards won't be a problem, but the explosives would definitely attract too much attention.

"You sure about that?" Boggs asks.

"The explosive arrows will cause a scene." I say.

"Fair point." Boggs says.

We exit the range and then head for the elevator. "I'm guessing we're heading back to the ruins of District 12." Boggs said.

I nod my head. "Take this." he said, handing me a tiny ear piece.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to leave." I say, as I put the piece in my ear.

"How long do you plan to be down there?" he asked.

"Not sure, so it would be prudent to find a place to set the hovercraft down." I say.

"Just for the record this is extremely dangerous, especially to go without backup." Boggs said.

"Noted." was all I said.

We step off the elevator into the hanger. We make our way over to the waiting hovercraft, and board it. The hovercraft was already waiting on the lift, so it is raised onto the runway. Something about how the waiting hovercraft makes me wonder if Boggs had gotten permission from somebody, but I can't worry about that now. I feel the hovercraft lift off the runway, and I take a nap because it's going to take some time to get to District 12. By the time Boggs wakes me up, the landing ramp is lowering and were back in the square. "We're here." he says.

"I'll be in touch." I say, standing up from seat, stretch, and then exit the hovercraft.

I see the burned out remains of what must have been the Justice Building, a shell of its former self. Amazingly enough, I'm not feeling any psychological effects like I did last time. _At least that what's Peeta said._ I think.

I touch the Justice Building, in hopes it might help return any memories, but nothing happens. I turn and look off in the distance, and I can see houses, albeit, it's just the outline of the structures. I make my way towards the houses that are still standing. While I'm heading in that direction I hear Boggs come on over the radio. " _Katniss._ "

"Yeah," I say.

" _I set your flashlight, which is in your left breast pocket, up with a red lens filter. It will help with your night vision._ " he continues.

I feel my toes kick something, and I almost trip over the object. I pull the flashlight out of my pocket, and press the button. And as Boggs said, the beam that the flashlight gave off was a red one, but what caught my attention was what was written on the sign. _Mellark's Bakery._ In my head a part of my lost memory is unlocked. _Peeta's family were bakers._ I think. _My family didn't survive the bombing of District 12._ I hear Peeta's voice in my head. In honor of Peeta's dead family, I kiss the middle three fingers on my left hand, and hold it out to the remains of the building that's in front of me. _Not exactly sure what that was about._ I think, and then continue walking towards the houses in the distance.

I hear a noise, in the distance. I put the flashlight in my mouth, and pull my bow of my shoulder as I nocked an arrow. It was a tense few moments, but a little creature walked out of the brush. The thing register my presence, whether it thought I was a threat or not I don't know, but it turned back around and darted back into the brush. I put the arrow back in my quiver, and then pull the flashlight out of my mouth. As I draw near I see a sign that reads _Victor's Village_ , and I continue walking right under the sign. As if by muscle memory, I walk to the house that I must have lived in, sometime before I lost my memory. I hear Boggs in my ear. " _You good, Katniss._ "

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm in the Victor's Village now." I say, and then the radio falls silent.

I open the door, and step inside. As I shut the door behind me, nothing jumps out at me. I wander down the hall, and I enter the kitchen. I walk over to the table, and touch the surface. Memories flood my mind, and I can see Gale lying on the table, his back torn to shreds. "Gale was whipped." I say remembering the incident in vivid detail. "My face was split open by… Thread. Romulus Thread."

I exit the kitchen heading back to the front door. As I pass by the bedroom doors, nothing about these rooms sticks out to me. I make my way upstairs, and the first room I come to is a study. I touch the door handle, and I'm taken back to when… "President Snow came to visit me. He told me to prove to the districts that I still loved Peeta." I say. _But I have always loved Peeta. I spent time with Gale, but every passing chance I got I was wishing I was still on speaking terms with Peeta. So why did I have to prove that I still loved Peeta._ I think.

I walk over to the table and touch the surface. I hear President Snow's words echoing in mind. _I have a problem Miss Everdeen. A problem that began the moment you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena._ "I remember. I choose to commit suicide instead of killing Peeta. The berries were the only option I had left."

With that I was sure I was going to learn out of the way, I head back to the ground floor. On my way out the door I see an old, worn leather bag, which I grab before exiting the house. I head back towards town, and then further into the bombed out section of the district. I look at the remains of this part of town, and I come to the conclusion that this was the poor section of the district. I reach up to my shoulder, and I feel a loop. I place my flashlight in the loop, and its snug fit. I reach for an arrow and nock it because I can hear the hollow of wild beasts in the area; whether they are still in the woods or have entered the district has yet to be determined.

I start to feel a pull towards the fence in the distance. Nothing about the poor district makes me stop, and investigate. Something, or some locked away memory is drawing me, calling to me to leave the district. I don't have a clue of what in the world I'm doing, but as if some internal guide is leading me to my destination. I come to the fence and I see there's a hole at the bottom. I pull my quiver off, and shove it the fence. I crawl under the fence, and then sling the quiver over my shoulder again. I creep towards the woods. I walk a few paces into the woods, and when I'm certain no beast is going to jump out at me, I relax.

"Boggs." I whisper.

" _Why are you whispering Katniss?_ " Boggs asked.

"I'm following a hunch." I say.

" _I'm guessing that you're no longer in the district._ " Boggs said.

"Yep." I say.

" _Be careful._ " Boggs warned.

"You got it." I said, letting the radio fall silent again. I'm glad Boggs didn't try to fight me. I need to keep my wits about me, and I can't do that with him in my ear. I slowly make my way towards my destination. I can all sorts of funny sounds. A few shrieks, and the pitter, patter of feet. On occasion I hear a creature give a shriek as it dies, and I can hear the creature, check that creatures, eating from its corpse. I can hear the tearing of meat being torn from the carcass. I can hear the teeth grind against bone, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. While I feel a wave of nausea sweep over me, I'm also scared crapless. Something tells me I should have come out here during the day, but it's too late for that now.

I keep walking the path that my body knows to walk, but my brain can't comprehend it. It takes me close to two hours before I come upon a tiny house built out of entire cement. I know this place. The feeling in the pit of my stomach has subsided. _I have reached my destination._ I think. I walk over to the house, and open the door to enter. I don't shut the door all the way because I lose my grip on reality. I find myself falling through an endless black void. I hit the ground, hard. When my vision clears, I'm in a grassy field. "You're mine!" a voice shouts from behind me.

I turn around to see a boy about six inches taller than me when I'm standing, and easily forty to fifty pounds heavier than me, holding a sword in his hand. The boy was about to drive the sword into my gut, but another boy had come up from behind him and smashed his head in with a rock. I watched as the boy fell over, dead. I looked up to see a dark skinned boy towering over me.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," the boy said, and then disappeared.

I scoot back half an inch when he disappeared, and then I realized the body of the first boy had already disappeared. The ground falls out from under me I watch as the world goes black, and across the blackened world I watch as scenes from the past; _My past!_ I think, flash before my eyes. I see scenes from when I was young while my dad was still alive. And scenes after my dad had died, when I was hunting with Gale in the woods. I saw I particularly nasty scene where I was dying of hunger, and Peeta saved me by throwing two loaves of bread towards me. I cry because I remember that moment with such clarity, it still hurts to this day.

The scenes skip forward a few years, and I see myself and Peeta standing a stage in front of the Justice Building. From there the scenes showed me and Peeta entering the Capitol, and training. I see myself and Peeta coming out the first night in the Capitol, and we looked as if we were on fire. And then I remember the boy's name. Thresh, and I remember the name Fire Girl is actually The Girl Who was on Fire.

I watch as the rest of The Hunger Games play out. I watch as we leave, and then go about our lives. I cry as I remember that we grew apart. I wanted to go to him, to apologize for him being left in the dark, but I didn't know how to tell him.

"How about you tell him starting now." A voice says.

I stop crying, and freeze. I'm afraid to move because I know that voice. I feel the tears return. I slowly turn face to owner of the new voice. It was my dad, and I break down. I run to him, and launch myself into his arms. "Hi, baby." he says.

"Hi, daddy." I say through tears.

"You know how I felt before I talked to your mom?" he asked.

"Like I do now, with Peeta?" I asked.

"Yes, but she felt the same for me. When I told her how I felt it took off faster than I expected. And according to the screens, your work is already cut out for you," he said.

My dad stepped away from me, and he started to fade away. As he started to fade, I felt a persistent poke, followed by a drag on my cheek. "Wait! Daddy, come back! Please!" I plead, my voice breaking.

"You don't need me anymore, Katniss. There's someone better waiting for you on the other side. Tell your mom and sister that I love them dearly, and that I miss them." my dad said.

When my dad fades into nothingness, I wake up in the real world. That persistent poke, followed by the drag was wet. And then I realized what it was.

"Meow."

I turn my head to see Buttercup licking my cheek. "Hi." I say sitting up.

I hear Buttercup growl, and his fur stand on end. I hear a howl outside, and a growling at the door. I turn to see a wolf standing in the door way. I look for something to use, but there was nothing nearby. The wolf was on before I could move. As the beast went to tear by throat out, I thrusted my right arm into its jaws. The wolf was biting rabidly at my arm. It was biting so hard, I thought I heard some its teeth crack. I felt something bump my left arm. I looked to see that it was an arrow. I grabbed to arrow, and jabbed it into the wolf's eye.

The creature pulled away from me, but the eye came out of the socket, still attached to the arrow. I grabbed my bow, nocked the arrow, and shot the wolf in the lung. The creature howled, and then limped away. I look at my arm, and I can see the metal though the tears in the sleeve. _Thanks Snow!_ I think. I open the game bag and stuff Buttercup in. The cat starts to howl in protests as I'm shutting the bag. "Shut you goofy creature! We're going to see Prim!" I shout.

I hear Buttercup give a tiny mew, and then I run out the door. I don't bother to look for any wolves nearby. I just take off running for the district. I'm about twenty meters from the house when I hear the howling return. I think about the odds of the wolves catching up to me, and I decide to climb the nearest tree. My instincts were correct because when I got to a sufficient height, I looked down and saw wolves running to surround the tree. For some strange reason this reminds me of another time I was up a tree.

"Right. The Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games." I say. "Hey! I got my memory back."

I look all around hoping to find a tracker jacker's nest, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I see one, but it's a good twenty meters away. _What a surprise!_ I think. I make a gamble because these beast could wait until morning, or longer for me to come. And I'm going to have to come down some time. "Boggs." I say.

" _What's up?_ " Boggs asked.

"Do you have a wench on the hovercraft?" I asked.

" _Did you run into trouble?_ " Boggs asked.

"Yeah. I'm up a tree, surrounded by a pack of angry, and hungry wolves." I say.

" _Where are you?_ " Boggs asked.

"In the woods south of the district." I said.

" _How high can you climb?_ " Boggs asked.

I looked up, and I saw that there was a clearing in the tree line in the general area. "I can climb up pretty high. When you come in look for the area that has a circular opening in the tree line." I said.

" _We'll turn the sensors on to pick up your flashlight._ " Boggs said.

I climb to the top of the trees, and give it about ten minutes before I pull my flashlight off my shoulder and start waving it. I can hear the wolves again, howling and growling beneath me. To them I'm an easy meal. Then all of a sudden I noticed that they started acting differently, and then the pack took off running away from me.

" _Katniss! Look up!_ " I hear Boggs in my ear.

I look up to see a harness on the end of a wench. I buckled myself in, and then give the line a tug. The line retracts rapidly, and before I know it I'm in the hovercraft, and it's heading back to District 13. _Good-bye daddy._ I think as I'm falling asleep.


	10. Beginning of the End

_A/N: As much as I love writing this story, it's time to move the story towards its conclusion. I don't know have a clue on how many chapters are left, but I will make it worth your while. And thank you for checking in whenever I posted a chapter._

The hovercraft was rolling to a stop when I woke up. My body is protesting with stiffness, so I have to work out the kinks before I can make any fast movements. As I'm making my way down the landing ramp I see Gale, Peeta, Finnick, and Coin. Not that I wanted to see Coin, but now I don't have to hunt her down. I grin slightly at the sight of Coin.

"Katniss! What were you thinking?" Peeta cried.

I walked right up to Peeta, and pulled him into a soul searing kiss. "Nice to see you too, Peeta." I say after I broke the kiss.

"You could have been killed." Gale said.

"Maybe, but I'm no stranger to taking needless risks." I say. In my peripheral vision I see Finnick do a double take. "President Coin, a word."

"Yes, Miss Everdeen." Coin said.

"What will it take for me to make the cut to be on the one of the hovercrafts when we assault the Capitol?" I asked.

"Come see me later in the command center. I will have a list of courses for you to enroll in." Coin said.

"I would like to make a suggestion about our eating arrangements." I say.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The food here keeps you healthy, but I would like about an hour a day to go hunting. Real protein will help build your people for what's to come." I say.

Coin contemplates what I say, but I can tell she was not happy about this. I see her think about what I'm saying, and concedes. "Tomorrow, you and Soldier Hawthorne will have an hour to hunt between twelve and one. If you're even a minute late, I'll revoke the privilege."

"Katniss!" Prim shouts

We all hear an animal howl from my game bag, and then we see Buttercup jump out of my bag and take off racing for Prim. Everybody looks at me, and I see Coin glaring at me. "The cat stays. Hey, who knows? It might even bring some entertainment." I say challenging Coin.

Coin continues to glare at me, but she turns on her heels and exits the hanger. Prim walks up to the group holding that scruffy cat. "I went to find myself. He was just an added bonus." I say. I see Buttercup look at me, and before he could react I hiss at him. Stealing his thunder again, all Buttercup could do was mew apathetically, which everybody got a kick out of.

"If there aren't any other surprises, shall we head down to spec. dev.?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know. I think it's a big surprise that I got my memory back." I say.

"That will be a plus when we raid the Capitol." Gale says, as the four of us head towards the elevator.

"Prim, let mom know that I have returned, will you?" I ask.

I don't get an answer, but I see Prim nod her head and exit the hanger. We all board the elevator and take it down a couple of floors. I dump my gear, and the four of us head to the cafeteria to get breakfast. After breakfast we go our separate ways because Gale, Peeta and Finnick have duties to attend to, or meetings they have to be in. I make my way down to command center to see if Coin has the information necessary for me. As I enter I'm flagged by one of Coin's aides. "President Coin had a meeting to be in, but she left a bracelet with me to give to you." he said.

"Thanks." I said, and he gave me the bracelet.

I secured the bracelet to my right wrist and exited. It took me a few minutes to get the thing to turn on, and when it did I saw that I had a few minutes to make it to my first class, or session. When I walk into the room I see that it's a full class. I see a spare seat in the back, so I slide into it and remain silent for the entirety of the class. It was nothing more than history course. I remember attending a class like this back when District 12 was still running. It was a forty-five minute class, and then I'm off to my next session. To my great relief, it was combat class. I got to work with all sorts of weapons, even guns. I wasn't too keen on working with a gun, they were too big and too noisy, and the weapon lacked the finesse of a bow. I did get some knife practice. The next course I take happens to be a survival course, which I was only in for about two sessions before the instructor got it waived.

Every day, at eleven thirty, Gale and I head to the cafeteria and get food before we head up top side. We stop in spec. dev. and grab our weapons, and then take the elevator as high as when can, and then take the stairs the rest of the way. The first thing we do when he step out the door is take a deep breath of fresh air, and then get down to business. We had been out for about minutes this a particular day making the usual haul, but then we came across a deer.

"You want to call it a day?" Gale whispers.

"Let's see if there aren't any prizes in the traps first." I whisper back.

We move in to take the deer, Gale from the North and I come in from the South. Gale took the first shot, and I took the second one. The deer didn't get to run. The second my arrow made contact, the creature fell over. We moved in quickly to secure the deer before a predator could move in to claim it. We start moving the carcass back to the stairwell, and when we got back to the door way I fumble with the carcass as Gale went back to check the lines. Gale was back in ten minutes after checking the lines with one rabbit.

"You take the lines down?" I ask.

"Yeah," Gale said as we struggled getting the carcass down the stairs. It took us the better part of ten minutes to get the deer to the elevator. The good thing was when we got the deer to the main floor there was a team with a cart waiting to take it off our hands. We head down to spec. dev. to drop off our weapons, and then head back to our bunks to get a shower and get cleaned up. The word around the district is that the invasion of the Capitol is in a matter of weeks. And seeing how tough training is becoming more intense, it shows. One night after dinner I head to the hospital to check in on Johanna. As I enter Johanna's room Prim was exiting, most likely doing her hourly check. I see that Johanna is still out cold. Instead of leaving, I spend time with Johanna. Telling her about training and getting my memory back. I know Johanna isn't the sentimental type, not that I care. I guessing she hasn't had many visitors since she was admitted to the hospital about a month ago.

I stay with Johanna until visiting hours are over, and then I head back to mine and Peeta's room. As I'm stepping into the room Peeta finished taking his shower. He step outs of the bathroom wearing just his sleepwear pants. Peeta didn't realize that I was in the room, so when he turned around I was on him with another soul searing kiss.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I see!" Peeta said. "And I missed you too."

"Hold that thought. Let get cleaned up, and then we can take our time." I say.

We kiss again, and then I slink away to take a shower. I take my time with the shower. I saw the look of hunger in Peeta's eyes, the same look we had when we shared our first kiss. I wish I had the same soap that I had in the Capitol, that way my skin could be soft for Peeta, but I'll just have to make do. _I don't think Peeta will mind too much._ I think. As I finish my shower, I dry off but I don't bother putting clothes on. I wrap myself up in a towel, and grab my clothes. I exit the shower to see that Peeta is already in bed his clothes in a neatly folded on the chair. I place my clothes next to the chair on the floor, and then turn to Peeta, who had a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask breathlessly.

"Nothing. It's just that… well I thinks it's kind of funny that you would leave you clothes in a pile on the floor, while I folded mine neatly on the chair." He says.

"Ugh! Shut up." I say. I'm afraid of what I'm about to do, but the boy in front me is the only person I can see myself doing this with.

"It's okay Katniss, I'm unsure about this too, but we'll figure it out." Peeta says.

I lose the towel, and Peeta pulls the sheet back. I get into bed with Peeta, and he covers us both. We gaze into each other eyes, and then we consummate our relationship that had been building since the 74th Hunger Games. After we had finished, we lie on our sides, cuddling my back resting against Peeta's chest. We just laid in silence, as Peeta kisses the back of my neck. His kisses were driving me up a wall, and I was getting warmed up for round two.

"Was it good for you?" Peeta asks.

"Actually, I didn't know what to expect. But it doesn't matter because being with you is amazing." I say looking over my shoulder. Peeta kisses my lips, and then returns to my neck. "Okay if you're going to keep that up, we're going to have to go another round."

"Doors open." Peeta says.

I roll over, and we go a second round.

By morning I wake to find Peeta has already left, but he left a note on his pillow. I grabbed the note and opened it. Inside he wrote: _Meet me in the cafeteria when you wake up._ I look for fresh clothes, brush my teeth, and head to breakfast. I leave without putting my hair up. I was wondering how Peeta was up before me, and then I remembered that he worked in his families bakery. I think back to everything that has happened since the 75th Hunger Games. I was a prisoner of the Capitol for three months. And it has been about a month and a half since Annie, Johanna, and I were rescued form the Capitol. That entire month was rife with not thing but trouble between me and Coin. There's a rumor that before the invasion of the Capitol there will be a wedding. Annie and Finnick's wedding to be exact. Their wedding is tomorrow night, but today is the final exam and my chance to pay President Snow back for all he did to me.

I look at my right arm, and remember the incident that took the limb from me. I quit wearing the sleeve, and the district citizens weren't taken with my prosthetic as much as I thought they would be. I can see the teeth marks from where the wolf had bit into the limb. I enter the cafeteria to see my mom and Prim, Peeta, Gale and his family, Finnick and Annie, and to my great surprise Johanna was out of the hospital. I get my food, and then go join my group. "How you doing Johanna?"

"I've had better days, and it seems that you had quite the adventure since I've been under." Johanna said making light of my solo trek into District 12.

"It was fun, and dangerous, but I managed." I say sitting down next to Peeta. Peeta hooks his ankle with mine, which draws a smile from me as I turn to look at him, and we eat breakfast with our ankles wrapped together. Finnick noticed the shift when Peeta hooked our ankles, but kept it to himself. After breakfast we all spilt to go take our individual test, but Finnick pulls me up short, and waits for everybody to leave. "What?" I ask.

"You and Peeta an item now?" he asks.

"Weren't we an item already?" I ask.

"That's not what I'm asking. More appropriately, did you two consummate your relationship last night." he asks.

I stare at Finnick, my mouth hanging open. _How could he have possibly guessed? It's not like it was written across our faces._ I think.

"Ah. So "the girl who was on fire," has now become "the woman who was on fire."" he said.

"SH! Keep your voice down! I don't exactly want to broadcast my relationship with Peeta to the entire district. How did you know anyways?" I asked.

"I was a sex slave for the Capitol. So I was able to notice subtle differences in your body language." he said.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"No, but the both of you were extremely relaxed this morning. Just know that when you two get married I want to be there." Finnick says.

"Don't worry. You will be." I say, as we part ways to go to our final exams. My final exam isn't until ten, and its nine forty-five. I don't have a clue what the exam entails, all I know is that I have to make it through at least nine rooms, with each room being harder than the last. By the time I arrive, the person who was scheduled to take their exam before me had just finished.

" _If you're ready Miss Everdeen, go ahead and step into the exam chamber._ " the proctor said.

I step into the chamber, and the door seals behind me. I hear a hiss, and the door in front of me opens. I step into the room. Then the room starts filling with water. I feel my heart begin to start racing as I remember being in a room with filled with water and then the water being electrified. And to my great horror I hear the proctor over the P.A. system say. "This first room is simple you have, to pass all you have to do is cross the room and climb the ladder to the exit. The challenge is that the water will periodically become electrified."

I look up to see the exit is above me. When I hear that there will be a periodic electric current I start to hyperventilate. I try to control my breathing, but I can't. I feel the water level stop at my hips, and then I hear over the P.A. " _You may begin._ "

I freeze momentarily, expecting to get a shocked right then and there, but I didn't. I start to make my way over to the ladder. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, that was when I feel my muscle lockup as the current begins to course through the water. It doesn't have a debilitating effect that I thought it would, so I ride it out. Once I can move again I'm at the ladder in seconds, and start climbing. And to my great horror the water lever begins to rise with me. When the currents comes this time, I lose my mind, and I flash back to my torture in the Capitol. All that could be heard was my screams of anguish throughout the area, and I blackout. I wake up later in the hospital.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta says, as I begin to wake up.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A little over thirty-six hours." Peeta says.

"The wedding?" I asked.

"It ended about two hours ago." he said.

I begin to cry because I missed Finnick and Annie's wedding. Peeta leaned in and kissed me. "It's okay babe, you'll get through this." he says.

"Peeta, I blacked out because I flashed back to when I was being tortured in the Capitol. I was in a room full of water that became electrified. And on a lighter note, Finnick knows that we went deeper with our relationship last night." I say.

Peeta eyes almost popped out of his head, but he took it in stride. "What did he say?"

"He invited himself and Annie to our wedding." I say.

"He'll most like be in the wedding." Peeta says.

We both laugh and there was a moment of silence. Peeta kisses me again, and then I ask. "How long until you leave?"

"Twenty-five minutes." he says.

"See you when you get back." I say.

Peeta doesn't say anything. He just kiss me good-bye, and then leaves. After he leaves I cry myself to sleep. A couple of hours later I wake up, but actually I was put under at some point because I'm feeling sluggish.

"Kat…s. Katn… Ever…en. Are you wake… niss Everdeen?" a voice asks.

"Yeah, what do… do you want?" I asks as my eyes were forced open and a light was flashed in them.

"Good, you're awake. I've been given clearance to let you join the invasion of the Capitol." the voice said.

The voice didn't have clearance to send me to the Capitol. It was Coin. And she was sending me to my death. "Right. Where is my gear?" I ask.

Before I could react I felt something hit my chest, it was my uniform. As I'm getting dressed I start to regain my senses, and I realize that I'm not in District 13. I was on a hovercraft somewhere between District 13 and the Capitol

"Oh, crap!" I think.

" _Your weapons are next to you. And do me a favor will you._ "

"Yeah, what's that?" I ask.

" _Please get yourself killed so I won't have to do it later._ " Coin said.

I sling my quiver over my shoulder, sheath a few knives, and then grab my bow. "No promises." I say and then walk out of the room before Coin could respond. As I enter the cargo bay, I see that the hovercraft has already arrived at the Capitol.


	11. Masquerade Part II

After I stepped off the hovercraft I found myself being directed to an armored transport vehicle. Star Squad, or Squad 451 as they're called, is the unit with all the victors. _Star Squad, or Squad 451 must be Plutarch's doing._ I think, another one of his ideas to build the victors up into something we're not. _It seems that man is dangerous no matter what side he is playing for._ I think.

"Hey." a voice says. I look up to see the person in the passenger seat looking back at me. "We're about ten minutes out."

I nod my head, the person in the driver seat swerved the wheel to the right, hard, and I fall to the floor with a crash as the arrows fell out of the quiver. I see that I have a full set of explosive, fire, and standard arrows. I hurry up and put the arrows back in their compartments and strap myself in.

At the site were Star Squad was holed up at, they sought shelter in building to protect themselves from the Capitol's forces. The victors and the camera crew were gearing up to go out and shoot another propo, but they stopped when they saw the armored transport pulling up.

"Boggs, we got incoming." Jackson called out. Everybody stopped checking their gear and turned their attention to the new development. Boggs approached Jackson as the vehicle was pulling up to a stop. "We expecting help?"

"This unit is receiving no back up." Boggs said.

"Then who's the new comer?" Finnick asked.

Boggs didn't answer that question because he didn't have a clue. The group saw that the vehicle had stopped twenty feet their building, and they saw the doors on the backside of it open up. They see a pair of legs in the same black uniform as them get out the back, and then the legs walk into view. The group was in shock when they see me. I scan the windows and the roof tops of the surrounding buildings for Peacekeepers, and nothing is out of the ordinary. I stop two feet from the group. "What?" I ask.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" Finnick asks once the shock of seeing me wears off.

"I think that answer is pretty obvious. I did want to be a part of the invasion force when we invaded the Capitol." I said.

"But who cleared you? The proctor said that you failed the final exam." Gale said.

"President Coin." I said.

"She tell you to get lost while in the Capitol?" Peeta asked.

I stare at Peeta for a time. He probably knows, or has an inkling that President Coin sent me in hopes that I would be murdered in the process of storming the Capitol, so she wouldn't have to do it later. "Something like that." I say because Peeta has always been able to figure out if I was lying or telling the truth.

"Get lost? What does that mean?" Finnick asked.

"Isn't it obvious Finnick? Katniss failed the final exam." Gale said but I don't hear the rest of his conversation. Boggs pulled me aside and we had a private conversation. "President Coin sent you to die?"

"Her exact words were "Please get yourself killed so I won't have to do it later."" I say.

Boggs digested what President Coin said for a beat. "President Coin wanted Peeta to be the face of the rebellion."

"I wanted nothing to do with the rebellion. And seeing as how she left me in the Capitol for three months, she should be happy." I say.

"Peeta can move people with his words, but he doesn't have that fire like you do." he said.

"What are you saying? That in the grand scheme of things that the districts weren't throwing their lot in with the rebels because I was the one, not Peeta, who started this whole mess? If you remember correctly it was Peeta who gave me the idea to use the berries in the first place." I say. "Not only that Peeta can perform without being prompted, whereas I need a push."

"Your meetings with Caesar were enough to push the rebels to join us." Boggs said.

"I was also being tortured, and forced to look like I was in league with the Capitol. Tell me, how many people thought I was a traitor and working with the Capitol?" I ask.

"Why would anybody call you a traitor? You didn't even to tell the rebels to lay down their arms." He said.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"You weren't being serious. You even gave District 13 a head start in getting our people into the bunker." He said.

"So Coin wants me to die, but she wants me out here, in the butt end of nowhere, where none of the fighting is. Not very smart." I say scanning the area.

"She can't be too obvious. And more importantly, there's going to come a time when you're going to have to back whoever the next leader is. If it isn't Coin, you're a threat to her power." he says.

"Wonderful." I say.

"We're about to go shoot a propo, want to tag along?" Boggs asks.

"I'll watch because I have no idea what that is." I say.

"Mount up!" Boggs shouted to the camera crew and the victors.

I follow the group, but I hang back with the camera crew. The site where they went to shoot the propo was three blocks from where I was dropped off. For most of the shoot the cameras focused on the victors. Then some numbskull got the bright idea to mention that I was there, and then I was on screen. I didn't have anything to say other than hi and waving to the camera. This went on for days, and by the fourth day I was forced to take part in the propo. I noticed that after the day I was in the propo we had never stayed in the same place twice. I also noticed that Boggs and Jackson were talking and discussing strategy over an object that had a hologram of the surrounding area. I approach Finnick and ask. "What's that object that Jackson and Boggs are talking over?"

"It's called a Holo. Don't ask me what Holo is short for because I don't know, but it does give us the read out of pods around the area." he says.

"What if the pods aren't on the map?" I ask. Finnick gives me a look that says _we're screwed_. "What's in a pod any ways?"

"Anything that can kill you." he says.

All of sudden I think about how a pod could be something like the Gamemakers made for the Hunger Games. "Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the Seventy-sixth Hungers." I say, which gets a snicker out of Finnick. Then a funny thought crossed my mind. "How did you get roped into the invasion force after getting married to Annie? That was a short honeymoon." I say.

"Yeah, well, I guess we're gonna have to have one in the Capitol. After we take it." Finnick says.

"Bill it to President Snow." I say with a smile, to which Finnick smiles back. At that time Boggs moved us forward, on to the next site. We spend a few more days shooting and sorting out pod, but one day we find a pod that wasn't on the map. Boggs had us line up on either side of an arch way as he activated a pod, one that was two machine guns that unloaded their magazines into unsuspecting victims. I noticed one of the camera crew members was on edge, which was a little disconcerting, but nothing I can do about that.

After the pods had emptied their magazines, Boggs checked to see if the coast was clear and then moved us forward. I scan the area before moving forward. I'm not exactly sure if the Capitol has detected our presence yet, but sooner or later they will. And before I knew what was happening there was an explosion that either leveled the group, or sent us flying. After regaining a semblance of awareness I make my way over to Boggs who had both of his legs blown off, and Finnick was performing C.P.R. on a man whose name I don't even know. As I approach Boggs I'm fighting to keep my wits about me. I could hear Jackson on the radio attempting to contact the main base in hopes of getting a medic over here. I look at the blood pool that is gathering around Boggs and I know that even if the medics make it he'll be dead before they start working on him.

"Bring me the Holo." Boggs said.

I find the Holo and bring it to him. I watch as Boggs presses a few buttons, but before he finishes I see the leader of the camera crew, Cressida, crouch down next to me. I hear Boggs say something about him being unfit for command, and transferring prime security clearance to me. "Say your name." he says.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say and the Holo registers my voice as the one in charge.

"Take the Holo, head to the Presidential Palace. Peacekeepers… closing in on… us." Boggs says and then dies. The both of us stare at Boggs' corpse for a few seconds, and then I reach out and close his eyes.

"What did he mean by that? Peacekeepers closing in?" Cressida asks.

It takes me a few moments to register the meaning, and then I think back to how we haven't stayed in the same place ever since I arrived. "Before I arrive how long did you stay at that building?" I ask.

"We were there for a few days." Cressida says.

Then his words click in my head. "Ever since your camera men got me on video, the Peacekeepers have been on to us." I say.

"It looks like we have no choice, forward it is." Cressida says, and then grabs something form Boggs shoulder pocket.

"Alright form up on me." Jackson said.

Everybody started to get their gear in order, and form up on her. "Give me the Holo, Solider Everdeen." Jackson said.

"Orders, ma'am. I have control of the Holo and we're to move forward." I say.

"That's a lie!" Jackson barked.

"No, ma'am. I watched it myself. Something about prime security clearance" Cressida said.

"Leeg!" a voice said.

We turned all turn to see Leeg 2 run over to her sister, but before she got there Leeg had stepped on another panel. We all watched in horror expecting her to be killed instantly, but nothing happened. We heard gears moving, and then turned to see this section of the city that we were in being sealed off. Gale moved before any of us did and picked up Leeg 1. By the time Gale had Leeg 1 in his arms the walls had finished closing, trapping us inside with whatever was about to be unleashed. We all turn to see a black substance, almost tar-like in nature, pour out of some hidden spot and we turn and run. We all run for higher ground, and we find it. The ground rises, almost like stairs, and we have to take the steps in stride. We hear a scream, but it was over just as quickly as it came. As soon as I get to the top, I turn to see who got captured. From what I could see it was a man, but they were trapped in barbed wire. _He's dead._ I think. I hear gunfire and a door was blown off its hinges. We all file in and climb the stairs as quickly as possible because the black liquid was pouring into the hallway.

When we were satisfied that the liquid had stopped climb we took a second to catch our breath, which didn't last long. Jackson wanted answers for Boggs transferring control of the Holo over to me. "Tell me, Solider Everdeen, why did Boggs transfer control of the Holo over to you?" she asked.

"I have no clue. All I know is that we are supposed to move forward to the Presidential Palace." I say. I look over at Gale. His attention seemed elsewhere.

"To the Presidential Palace? That's a suicide mission!" Leeg 2 said looking up from her injured sister.

"And, what? Invading the Capitol isn't?" Peeta asked.

I nod at Peeta, and continue. "If we go back we run the risk of encountering Peacekeeper patrols. Boggs said before he died that the Peacekeepers we closing in on us. As soon as the black liquid recedes, we need to move to another building. The Peacekeepers will be here as soon as those walls open and head straight to this building." I say.

"The cameras will be down, coated in that stuff, so we will have some leeway." A man next to Finnick said.

I see Gale take a step, as if to test the black liquid. "This stuff is slowly receding. If we're going to go we need to do it now."

"Leeg 1 is in no shape to move." Finnick says.

"We'll stay behind. Buy you some time." Leeg 2 says.

Jackson and the rest of the District 13 members bid the twins farewell, and make their way down the stairs and out the building. Each of the victors pays their respects and leaves, with Gale and I bring up the rear. "Thank you for your sacrifice." I say and then leave. By the time I'm back out on the street Gale is keeping a lookout for trouble and I see Peeta on the far side of the street. Both Gale and I run over to where Peeta is. A few minutes after Peeta shuts, and locks the door we're all in the main room of the house pulling parts of our gear off. A few seconds later we heard the sounds of running feet, and vehicles moving in. Finnick and I walk over to the windows, and pull back the blinds an inch to see a Peacekeeper unit, or two, out in front of the building we were just in.

"Good-bye, Leegs." Finnick said.

Both Finnick and I saw the Leegs return fire, but the vehicle returned fire blowing out the front of the building where our comrades were just a few minutes ago.


	12. Casualties and the Missing

It took all of thirty seconds for the TV to come on, and his face was plastered on it. Caesar Flickerman, and he was making an announcement. Caesar had a smirk on his face as if he delivering good news. Most likely of our supposed death, and as to no surprise he said that we died in a cowardly effort to escape Capitol forces. And then the signal was pirated by the rebels. President Coin came on saying that I didn't die a coward's death. That I was no longer needed, but my death will spur the rebels onto victory. And I tune out the rest of her speech because I remembered something that Boggs said. If you won't choose her, then you're a threat to her.

When I came back to the room I realized everyone was staring at me. "Boggs said that we need to move forward." I said.

"More specifically, the Presidential Palace." Cressida said.

"Any suggestions?" I ask.

"Ruling out street level, we're going to have to go underground." Finnick said.

"How far underground?" Gale asked.

"However far is necessary to keep the Peacekeepers off of us." Peeta said.

"Remember this is the Capitol, Peeta. Even if we skirt the Peacekeepers, Snow will send some of his other creations after us." Cressida says. Peeta and I share a look, and all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

There were two people in the corner talking in hushed tones. Actually they weren't taking at all. One is an Avox. I think. I gave them a few more seconds before I bring them front and center. "You two… um… got something to share?" I ask.

"My brother here used to work in the Capitol. He is an—"

"Avox. The hand motions gave it away, but please continue." I say.

"Pollux knows the sewer system. Inside and out." Castor said.

I look at the group, and they look to each, and then back at me. Crap! I'm in charge! I think.

"Gear up. Switch out magazines, and bandaged the wounds. We move as soon as we're ready." I say.

We gear up and bandage our wounds. I give them a couple of more seconds to switch out their mags, and I see a few of them getting a bite to eat. When I'm satisfied that everybody is ready, I say. "Mount up. And keep an eye on our guide."

Gale is the first one to the door, and checks if the coast is clear. When he gives a thumbs up, I ask. "Which way?"

There was silence while the brothers converse. "Left two for block, and then we should come to junction that leads us underground." Castor said.

"After that?" Finnick asks.

"Let's take it one step at a time." Jackson said.

"Move out." I say.

Gale leads the way, followed by Finnick then Peeta. I jump in line behind Peeta and Pollux follows me out. We move fast, and as silent as possible on the war torn streets of the Capitol. When we come to the junction Gale holds a hand up, motioning for us to stop and for us to get down. I crouch walk up to Gale, with Jackson on my tail. "What's the play?" Jackson asks.

"We're not going in the front door." Gale says.

I look at the junction and I can see at least a couple units of Peacekeepers. "Look at it. They're loading into those troop transports." I say.

"Katniss, Pollux says that we need head into the sewer access line." Castor said.

Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Jackson and I turn to see the manhole had been pulled off the entrance to the sewer. Castor, Pollux, Cressida and the rest of the squad went down first as I was bring up the rear. I noticed that Castor and Pollux left their camera gear behind, probably because where we're going it won't be of any use. That and it was prohibiting entrance into the sewers. I think.

We were in an underground highway system, probably to get goods, and troops from one end of the Capitol to another without having to deal with the crowded streets above. This maybe underground, but there could still be cameras, and or caravans. "We need to get underground." I say.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"This is mostly like a supply line." Peeta said.

"Which means there are probably cameras." Gale said.

"Katniss' original point still remains the same, we have to get off this level. Pollux how much longer?" Finnick asked.

"Next section." Castor said relaying his brothers' message.

I hear a noise coming up behind us, and then I see an alcove. "Everybody into the alcove. Something is coming up behind us." I say.

I just barely make the alcove before a transport vehicle came into view. I watched it pass, and gave it thirty seconds before I motion for us to move again. We make it to the sewer access, and I send everybody down first, as I keep eye out for trouble. Just as I was going down I noticed a blinking light, and then I register what it was. Crap. I think, but I don't stop. I get down the stairway as quickly as possible. Upon exiting the stairwell I saw that everybody was standing around. "What's up?" I asked.

"I thought we should take a break. We've been moving since left the house." Jackson said.

"As much as I want to agree with that, but we need to clear out. I saw a camera before entering the stairwell." I say. "Let's find someplace to rest somewhere else."

"Pollux, you're on." Castor said.

"Gale and Finnick in the rear, while Peeta and I are in the front." I say.

We take our places, and then we move out. I keep looking behind us periodically. I give camera relay twenty minutes or so before Snow is informed. It could be thirty minutes or more before troops could get into the sewers. I guessing we have an hour, tops, before trouble finds us. I think.

We had been tread water for an hour before I realize that we haven't ran into trouble yet. I check my bracelet and see that it's nearing midnight. "Pollux, find us an access room. If we haven't ran trouble yet, we might as well get some sleep." I say.

It takes us two minutes to get to a room. We get a quick bite to eat, and then I dole out watch shifts. "Gale, Finnick. You two have first watch. Peeta, Castor. Second watch. Messalla and I will take the third watch." I say.

"How long are the shifts?" Finnick asked.

"Two hours." I say.

I start to doze off as soon as I close my eyes. I don't wake until Peeta rouses me for my watch. I kiss Peeta good night, and he drifts off to sleep. I pull my bow off my back, knock an arrow, and settle in for the shift. I hope for a quiet shift, but I won't hold my breath. Before long Messalla asks. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" I ask.

"To be held hostage by the Capitol three times?" he asked

"I never really thought of my participation in the Hunger Games as being held hostage, but that's a fair point. Have you ever been held hostage?" I ask.

"No." he said.

"The food was top notch when we were training before the Games, but believe me when I tell you the Capitol is a heartless beast that should not be trifled with." I say bluntly.

Messalla takes what I say with a nod, and we fall silent for the rest of the shift. It's going on six in the morning when I decide we should press on. Messalla and I start to wake the team when I hear a sound, more like hissing. It takes me a little bit, but by the time Peeta is awake I realize the sound was saying one word. "Katniss. Katniss."

Whatever it was it was coming for me, and it could be here at any moment. "Everybody up! Up! Up! We got move!" I say.

I see everybody wakes with start, and Gale is checking his gear and moving to the door. Finnick was the next to follow. Jackson was the last out, and I was hot on her tail. We run for a time until we reach a pod, and I'm not exactly sure how big it was. We see a label on it: Meat Grinder. We hold up for a time figuring out what to do because there is another unmarked pod, and then fun begins. We see a group and of Peacekeepers coming down the stairs twenty meters from us, guns blazing. Some of our team returns fire. I was about to move forward, but Finnick stopped. I looked up to see Messalla trapped in that unnamed pod. It had him trapped in a glass cylinder, and then this beam of light melts his skin off his bone, then his bone were turned to ashes.

"Move!" I shout.

Just I was about to run I saw something, and I realized that these new creatures are a new form of mutts that the Capitol created. They obliterated the Peacekeeper squad in a matter of seconds, most of the kills by decapitation.

"Go!" Jackson shouted as her and another one of her squad stay behind to buy us some time. I shoot an arrow to activate the Meat Grinder pod, and turn and run hoping the pod buys us sometime.

As we were running through the sewers I lose sight Finnick. We follow the passage way until it dumps us into main line. Before we could get anywhere the new mutts were upon us. The first thing Gale and I do is thin the ranks by shooting a few explosive arrows, which takes about five to ten of these things, but five to ten more take their place. I could really use Finnick right about now. I think.

"Form up!" I shout, and everybody falls back to me. There's one exit out of this room, and it happens to be a ladder. The only problem is that they're going to slaughter us the moment we start climbing. My senses come alive, and then first person I turn to is Gale I want him out first. He may not like the decision, but he was always the better one to watch the way forward. I whistle at Gale to get his attention, and he looks at me quickly but had to fend off a mutt. When he was good Gale looks at me. I motion for him to fire an explosive arrow, and then point to the ladder.

"With all due respect—" Gale begins.

"This isn't the time Gale!" I shout. I hear a scream and turn to see Peeta was about to be bitten by a mutt. I grab an arrow and shoot into mutt and decide to charge the pair. Just as Peeta pushed the mutt off of him a new one was coming at him, and he didn't have time to get his sword up in time. Just as the creatures teeth were about to sink into Peeta's neck, my right arm slide into between the two. I felt a tooth puncture the plastic. "Talk about using your arm." Peeta said as he drove the sword into the beast chest, killing it instantly.

We both hear an explosion, and then turn to see Gale climbing the ladder. "Your next, and don't you dare argue." I say.

"Yes, babe." Peeta says with a quick peck on my cheek.

Peeta gets up and runs for the ladder and starts climbing. Just as I'm getting up to return to the formation, I'm tackled by one of the mutts. The creature shrieks at me, and its breath almost knocks me out. I barely hold the beast off, my right hand resting on the creatures' mandible. I get the bright idea to use my hand again. I drive my fingers into the creatures' mouth, and clamp down onto its' jaw, as I drew knife off my chest. Here goes nothing. I think.

With more force than I realize, I dislocated the creatures jaw. I can feel the creature trying to escape, but I drove the knife into the creatures head, killing it instantly. I drew the knife out of the dead mutt, flipped it up into the air grabbing the blade and threw it at my next target. The knife found the heart, killing the beast instantly.

I make my way back to the ladder, and start signaling for the rest of the group to leave. It was down to me and Castor. I was think of how to get us both out for here alive. "I guess this is it." Castor said between shoots.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I shout.

"We both know that's not going to happen. The Holo has a bomb with a thirty second fuse. The leader has to say nightlock three times activate it." he says.

I can't believe this is happening! I think. "Just do me one favor." he says.

"What's that?" I ask killing one last mutt, and then preparing to climb the ladder.

"Make sure Pollux has a full-life." Castor says when there is a momentary break in the battle.

"You have my word." I say, and then pat Castor on the shoulder.

I'm not even halfway up the ladder when I hear the gunfire stop. I look down to see that Castor has run out of ammo for his rifle, and switch to his sidearm. I pull the Holo out. "Nightlock. Nightlock. Nightlock." I say and drop the Holo on the mass of bodies and flesh. By the time I clear the ladder the Holo detonates. Good-bye Castor. I think, as the shockwave knocks me off my feet.

"You, okay?" Peeta asks when I catch up to the group.

"We need a place to hide." I say, as I nodded my head at Peeta.

"I know a place." Cressida says.

"How sure are?" Gale asked.

"She is one of Plutarch contacts." Cressida said.

"Move out." I said.

The group that started out fifteen strong is now down to five, six if you count Odair. Finnick maybe missing, but if we drew the blunt of the mutts he should have been able to escape. That and if he doesn't get picked up by Peacekeepers. I think.

We run for a few blocks and then Cressida stops us in front of a shop that sells clothing. I hear Cressida knocking on the door a couple times before the shopkeeper answers. And she was a sight to behold. If this woman's name doesn't involve tiger of sorts I'm going to be shocked. I think, her face has been cut look like tiger stripes and her skin was colored orange and black. I gently punch Peeta's arm.

"OW!" Peeta whispered. "What was that for?"

"I know what your favorite color is. Don't even get any funny ideas." I say coyly.

"I only have eyes for you." Peeta says blankly, and we kiss.

"Tigris, we're Plutarch Heavensbee assets. We need shelter, and if it's not too much trouble we could use food." Cressida says.

Tigris scans the area, and then lets us in.


	13. The Masquerade Ends

We all file into Tigris' shop, and then she locks the door. She goes behind the counter, and we hear her grunt as she was lifting a floor panel up. "Down stairs." Tigris said.

The five of us get into Tigris hidden chamber, and then she replaces the floorboard, and places a few objects over it. It was a few hours later when we see her again, and she has food. It's nothing special. Just a few cans of perishable supplies that don't require cooking. "Thanks." Peeta says.

Tigris nods her head, and then there were four more thank yous. Tigris heads back up into the store, and remains there up. "What's the plan?" Cressida asked.

"We're all wanted people." Gale said.

"The best we can do is lay low for the time being." Peeta says.

"Okay, but for how long? We can't stay in here forever." Cressida said.

"How far are we from the Presidential Palace?" I ask.

"It's about ten blocks north of here." Cressida said.

"For the time being, we wait. Sooner or later they're going to have to evacuate the civilian's when the front line is pushed back to the palace." I said.

"Until then?" Cressida said.

"We lay low." I say. I noticed that Pollux was in the corner by himself. _Most likely crying._ I think. I make my way over to him, and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I Know that you're are mourning your brother, but he wouldn't want you to."

Pollux looked up at me, and his eyes bloodshot. "You know what your brother said to me before I left." I said. Pollux tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning glance. "He made me promise that you would have a full life. Your brother sacrificed himself so we could get away. His death will only be in vain if we fail to bring depose the Capitol leadership. Castor may be dead, but I won't forget him. I remember all the people whose sacrifice allowed to get me here. Just to name a couple, there was my stylist Cinna, and my temporary partner from the first Games her name was Rue. And when we topple the government I give a nod to you brother and remember him." I say.

Pollux started to tear up again, but he gave me a thumbs up, letting me know he understood. I head back over to the main group when I noticed a closet. I opened the closet and saw a bunch of fur coats. "There are fur coats in here, come grab a few and to keep warm or make a bed." I say.

I grab a few coats, and move out of the way as Peeta, Gale, Cressida, and Pollux came to grab a few. I move into the corner to the left of the stairs, and then begin to lay down my coats. I turn to see Peeta join me, and I didn't even hesitate. We lay down together, and get some rest. When I begin to stir I can feel Peeta's breathe on my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine. I hear can hear some soft snoring coming from the other side of the room. It was Gale. I roll my eyes and go back to sleep. A day has passed since Tigris took us in. Not much else to do. We eat a couple of more cans, and then call it a night. The following day Tigris comes down to speak to us.

"I'm going to head out and see if I can find anything useful." she said.

We all nod our heads, and then she's back up the stairs. We hear the floor board being replaced, and that's the last we saw of her for a day. "Stupid question, but what's stopping her from turning us in?" Gale asked.

"We've been in here a day, Gale," Cressida said.

"It's still a legitimate concern." Gale said.

"Or she could be injured, or she could be capture by the Capitol because cameras show us leaving the sewers and going to her shop. There are a slew outcomes that can occur." Peeta said.

Gale shrugged his shoulders with a sour expression on his face. "Peeta isn't disregarding your concern Gale. He's also stating possibilities that could happen while Tigris is out." I say. I see Gale turn his head to Peeta and nods at him. I turn my head to see Peeta nod back at him.

Tigris is out all night. Come morning we hear her footsteps enter the shop. She opens the floor board, and comes downstairs. "They're evacuating civilians to the President Palace to avoid causalities." Tigris says.

"That sounds like out cue." Gale says.

"What? You can't be serious?" Cressida says.

"Stay here if you must, but we have to get to the palace." Peeta says.

"How will you get there?" Cressida asks.

"These coats." I say. "We're going to walk right up to the palace, and hopefully right in, too."

"That's a big risk?" Cressida says.

"You can't stay here forever. The Capitol will start checking these stores after the rebel presence has been removed. So if you're going to move on the president, now's your chance." Tigris says.

Peeta, myself, and Gale gear up to move on the Presidential Palace with Tigris' help. Something about how Tigris deliberate movements seemed familiar. Then I realized why. "You were a stylist." I say.

"Until President Snow said that my services were no longer needed." Tigris said.

Both Peeta and mine mouths fall open, and then we regain our composure. I give Cressida hug good-bye. I see Pollux walk up to me, and he signs what I'm come to understand as good luck and good-bye. "I'm going to need something more substantial than luck." I say with a smile, and I hug Pollux good-bye.

The four of us walk back upstairs, and we wait for Tigris to shut the floorboard. I turn to Tigris and say. "You have no love for President Snow, so know that we plan to kill him."

Tigris doesn't speak. She just smiles, and the three of us are out the door and into the frigid morning air. Almost immediately we have to take a step back to avoid colliding with a group of civilians. After the near collision, we jump in line behind the next family. _I never knew walking ten blocks could take so long, the cold wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the wind._ I think as a shiver goes down my spine. I hear a child talking to a relative, asking where they were headed. The man answered the child's question as I answered the question my head. _We're headed to the Presidential Palace._ The man also said that they would have temporary housing until the war was over.

It takes us almost an hour to travel the seven blocks because the closer we get the more congested it gets with civilian foot traffic. When we're insight of the Presidential Palace I pull us up short. "What's wrong?" Gale asks.

"There's a check point." Peeta says pointing out the lines.

"It's a bottle neck, too." I say. "No way all three of us are going that way."

"So we split up." Gale says.

"Before or when get closer?" Peeta asks.

"Before we get to the check—" I begin to talk, but something catches my attention.

I look in the distance past Gale, but whatever caught my attention was gone. "You okay?" Peeta asks.

"Just a figment of my imagination." I say.

"I'll go right." Peeta says.

"I'll go left." Gale says.

"It seems that I'm going up the gut." I say grimly.

"From what I can tell they aren't checking people too closely." Gale says.

"We're wasting time here." Peeta says.

"Sooner or later the rebel forces will make it here." I say.

I reach out and pull Gale's head to me, and kiss his cheek. I turn to Peeta and kiss him flush on the lips, and then walk away. Gale was still in shock for a few seconds. "I told you. If she hated she would have left you on that whipping post." Peeta says.

"Shall we?" Gale asks.

"See you on the other side." Peeta says, and the two friends part ways.

I'm stepping in line with the rest of the civilians when I look off in the distance again. I could have sworn that I saw a rebel uniform in the distance, which means I don't have much time left. As I get closer to the check point I noticed that the Peacekeepers were in fact removing hoods. I turn around and begin moving in the opposite direction. I walked two feet when I saw a Peacekeeper walking my way, and they were removing hoods, too. I turn back around and continue walking towards the check point. I was two feet from the check point when I heard the Peacekeeper try to get my attention, but I was forgotten about because there was an explosion on a building south of me.

I turn to see the damage done, and it opened a decent size crater in the side of the building. _Rebels are here._ I think, which is a blessing in disguise because all the Peacekeepers stationed in and around the area move to engage the rebel forces. _Thanks._ I think and then run through the check point.

The palace is three blocks north of the check point, but there is a sea of people. From here I hear someone on a loud speaker. I can't make it out, but it has something to do with allowing their children to be taken into the palace first. I begin to form a plan on how to get past the security at the front gates. It also dawned on me that Gale and Peeta could have been capture by now, so I begin to make my way through the crowd. I get halfway to through the crowd when I come across one of those A.P.C.'s that we rode in District 11. I climb up on it to get a lay of the square, and I'm dismayed by the distance I still have cover.

At this point I hear a noise from behind me. I turn to see it, but I already know that sound. I see a hovercraft fly over the square, and to my surprise I see something white painted on the belly of the craft. _It's the Capitol Seal._ I think.

Next thing I see is the hovercraft drop a bunch of silver parachutes. I'm amazed the Capitol would drop care packages, especially when the rebels are mere blocks away. What happens next I could not have expected, but should've seen coming. The care packages were actually bombs, most of which were dropped at the gates of the palace, and they exploded, knocking me off the A.P.C. _Where most of the children were being held._ I thought. I know President Snow has no moral qualms about killing children, but this is a whole new low. I get up off the ground, and dust myself off. I turn to look at the gates and see a lot of dead, and wounded. I hear a few cries for medics to come and help. I see one medic that makes me do a double take. She has the same build as Prim. _Exactly the same!_ I think.

"Prim." I callout.

And to my great displeasure it was her because I see Prim look up and make eye contact with me, but before I could see anything, or even move, I hear a gunshot ring out. I feel the bullet tear through my chest and I fall to my knees. I lose consciousness momentarily. I cough up blood, and a trickle of blood runs down my chin. I struggle to lift my head as I regain consciousness, and the last thing I see before I lose consciousness is Prim running towards me, but she doesn't make it to me. I lose my vision first, but I know I haven't passed from this world yet because I hear the rest of the bombs explode. I can feel the heat of the blast, the kiss of the flames caressing my skin, and the concussive force of the blast that sends me flying. When I hit my head on the ground I'm knocked unconscious.

I wake with a start, and I begin to freak out. But it was short lived when I remember the gunshot to my chest

"OW!" I scream. To which Peeta and Gale come running in my room. Two of my favorite men. I notice that Gale has grown a beard, and Peeta's face has a few hard lines on his face. Gale comes and sits on my left and holds my hand as Peeta give me a kiss on my cheek, and holds my other hand. I can see Gale is fighting back tears, but I have no clue why. I see my mom and Plutarch come walking in, and I'm doing what I can to keep the disgust for this man off of my face. Then all of a sudden I remembered Prim was there when I got shot.

"Prim. What happened to Prim?" I asked.

"Gale and Peeta were able to get her out of the main blast zone, but the three of them were still affected by the blast. Prim went into emergency surgery, but she died on the table." Plutarch said.

I look at Plutarch blankly for a few seconds, and then I turn to my mom. I see the pain her eyes, and the tears she was fighting back. I look at both Peeta and Gale and I can see the same pain reflected in their eyes. I feel like I did after I came out of the arena when Peeta and I won, which is nothing. I feel numb, so numb I'm not sure if I'm alive. The pain was so great that I pass out, drift off into nothingness.

Three days later I'm released from the hospital, and I'm put up in a room in the Presidential Palace. I go to find President Coin, and beg to be the one to execute President Snow. To my great surprise and pleasure I was told by a staff member that President Coin is giving me the honors of executing President Snow. It's the least I could do to punish Snow for all the death he has cause. To my great pleasure I run into Finnick.

"Finnick!" I exclaim.

"Katniss." Finnick says. "I'm sorry about Prim, but I heard you get the honors of executing President Snow. I have to ask is this for Prim, or is it for the something else?"

"I want to say that it isn't for Prim, but I can't answer that truthfully." I say. "Maybe when I'm standing there I will be able to have a truthful answer."

"Keep that in mind." Finnick says. Finnick kisses my cheek, and then leaves. I see a green house in the distance that I didn't see when I was here earlier this year. I head out side, and I have to wrap my arms around my torso to generate heat. _Of course the rebels had to storm the Capitol in the dead of winter._ I think.

As I'm approaching the green house I see two guards standing at the door. "I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed in here," one of the guards said.

"She may pass." a voice from behind me said.

I turn to see it's the woman from District 8. The guards moved out of the way, and I entered the structure. I see that I'm in a little walkway before entering the actually greenhouse, and when I actually do enter the house properly I'm hit by a wave of heat. I walk around for a time until I hear a raspy voice.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come and see me." Snow said.

"Missed me?" I asked.

"Oh, have I." he said.

"I never asked for this. I never asked to be in the Games. I never asked to be the Mockingjay. I just wanted to save my sister. And keep Peeta alive. I want none of this." I said.

Snow coughs before he speaks, and his face turns a beet red. "Seeing as we don't have time for a full conversation, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm sorry about your sister." he said. I felt like I just been slapped in the face, and I don't even hide my contempt for this man.

"My sister is the least of your concern. How about all the other children that were murder?" I ask.

"Come now Miss Everdeen you know that I have no problem killing children, but that was needless, even by my standards." he says.

"Not helping your cause." I say.

"True, but that was a clever move by President Coin. Dropping the bombs to wipe out resistance, and then walking in to take control of the situation. That was a masterful move." he said.

I'm taken back by this admission. _Would Coin do something so vile just to take control of a situation?_ I think. "That's not possible. You're lying!" I exclaim.

"Come now, my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we promised to not to lie to each other." Snow said.

Then I remember the Seal on the underside of the hovercraft was painted on. I see a big rose in full bloom. I pick it, and then turn to exit the greenhouse without a backwards glance.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the woman asked.

"Some answers, but more questions though. Can you make sure Snow is wearing this when he is to be executed?" I ask handing the rose to the woman.

"Yes, I can." The woman said, and then walked away. "Oh. President Coin wanted all the victors to meet her in the dining room for a meeting."

I enter the palace, and I almost bump into Peeta as he is making his way up to the dining room. We walk in silence all the way to the dining room. Upon entering the dining room I see a big round table, and I see the remaining victors. Enobaria, a career tribute from 2, who I was not expecting to see her again. Peeta takes a seat next to Finnick, and I sit next to Haymitch, who has practically become relative to me since the completing74th Hunger Games.

"We have gathered here to think of a suitable punishment for the Capitol leadership." Coin said.

"Punishment, how?" Peeta asks.

"The leadership could have stopped the Hunger Games at any time in the past seventy-five years, but they choose not to. As punishment for not removing the Hunger Games, I propose we hold our own Hunger Games, but with children of Capitol leadership." Coin said.

 _Ironic. This woman talks about punishing the Capitol for not getting rid of the Hunger Games, District 13 hid for 75 years._ I think.

The tension was electrifying. This group is polarized. At least three would before it, and three would be against it. _And I want nothing to do with this._ I think. "This would only be a one-time deal. And it would take place a week after the execution of Coriolanus Snow." Coin said.

I share a look with Haymitch, and I can see it in his eyes. I shrug my shoulders, and Coin continues. "Majority vote wins."

"I say yes." Enobaria says.

"Absolutely not!" Annie cries. "Paying back bloodshed with bloodshed makes us no better than the Capitol."

"I'm against it." Finnick says.

"I'm for it." Johanna says.

"No." Peeta says flatly.

Haymitch and I share a look. Both of us have lost family to the Capitol. The Games were pretty bad, but Haymitch must have lost somebody if he was always drunk. Trying to forget them, while trying to drown out the horror of the Games. _Prim would be disgusted with me if I went along with it._ I think. "Our family would never forgive us if we did this to honor them." I said to Haymitch. Haymitch is taken back by my words. He never told me who was killed by the Capitol, but they would be no other reason to stay that drunk, other than to forget the pain of losing them. "I'm against the Games." I say after a few moments.

"No." Haymitch says a few seconds later.

"You have spoken. We will not hold the Hunger Games. Tomorrow, at ten, is when Coriolanus Snow will be executed. That will be all." Coin said. I'm nod at Finnick, and I'm the first out the door.

I make my way into one of studies, and sit down to contemplate what I just heard. That bomb technique seems like something that Gale would create, but he would never do anything to hurt Prim. Never. As if right on cue, Gale enters the study, and he's on the verge of tears. I get out of the chair, and cross the room to hug Gale. Gale is as stiff as a board when I hug him. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I created the bombs that killed Prim." Gale said as a few tears fell from his eye. I should be angry with Gale, but President Snow's words echo in my head, on top of Boggs warning.

"We both know that you wouldn't harm Prim. Prim is like Posey, and we both know that you wouldn't do anything to harm Posey." I say.

"The old Katniss would never have forgiven me so easily." he said.

"That girl is long gone. Think about it Gale. If you were in Snow's shoes, what would you do? Flee, or attack?" I ask.

It took Gale a few moments to answer. "Flee, but who dropped the bombs?" he asked the tears clearing up.

"Take a wild guess." I said.

"Coin, but why?" he asked.

"Why else? Keep her power." I say.

I hug Gale again. _It's time to say good-bye._ I think. "Do me a favor Gale." I say.

"Anything." Gale says.

"Try to find a woman to give you the love that I couldn't give you, okay?" I ask.

It's not what he wanted to hear, but he know this day would come sooner or later. "Okay." Gale said.

I kissed Gale on the cheek, and then he exited the room.


	14. The End, and the Beginning

Dinner is a sober affair. Mom and Peeta eat with me in the kitchen, and then they leave. Mom had to return to the hospital to continue her rounds, and Peeta had duties to attend to. Night had fallen within a few hours of dinner, and as before, my sleep was ravaged by nightmares. The nightmares were all over the map, but they usually end with me getting to Prim, but both of us ended up dying. I decide to get up and put a coat on. With Peeta attending to his duties I know I won't get any sleep, so I decide to get a breath of fresh air.

As I'm stepping out onto the balcony I see Finnick staring out over the Capitol. Seeing Finnick looking out over the Capitol reminds me of the night before Games last year, and Peeta was already on the balcony staring off into the distance. I smile as I speak up. "Can't sleep?"

I startled Finnick, and I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, but unlike you my sleep isn't plagued by nightmares." he says.

I lightly punch his arm, and it's his turn to chuckle. "You standing out here staring out over the Capitol reminds me of the night before the Games last year." I say.

"Oh, yeah. Why's that?" he asks.

"I was unable to find sleep, not because I was having nightmares, I just couldn't sleep. I head up onto the rooftop, and I see Peeta staring off into the distance. You out here reminds me of a time that seemed so long ago." I say.

"I'm just contemplating what I'm going to do with my life now. Before I was at the mercy of the Capitol to keep Annie safe. Now, for the first time in my life, I don't know what to with myself." he says.

"You're going to an amazing husband, and dad." I say gently patting Finnick's arm.

"What about you _Girl on Fire_ , what are you going to do?" he asks.

"First off, I'm going to leave that name behind." I say hotly.

"I don't know. I think it suits you." He laughed.

"Yeah, I don't plan on dressing up in outfits just to set them on fire. Not my style. From there I'm going to get back with Peeta, and go forward with him." I say.

"Get back with Peeta? I'm pretty sure you two never broke up." he said.

"You know what I mean." I say exasperated.

"That I do. And some day you will make an amazing wife, and mom." he says.

There was a moment of silence that was breached occasionally by the wind knocking over rubble in the city. "One thing I'm not going to miss is the Capitol. I want to put as much distance between me and this place." I say.

"The Capitol has grown on me." he says with a chuckle.

"You what bothers me the most?" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"We've finally taken the Capitol down, deposed Snow and his cronies, I'm about to execute him tomorrow, but it doesn't feel like a victory." I say looking at Finnick.

Finnick was silent for a moment. "How come?" he asked.

"I was expecting Prim to be here. Seeing as how she's dead, it doesn't feel like a victory. It's just another loss in a war that is coming to an end." I say, but I miss the sideways look that Finnick gave me. I didn't miss his silence, though. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just remember tomorrow why you're doing it." he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good-night." Finnick said, hugging me.

"Night." I said, returning the hug.

Finnick head back into the palace, as I remained on the balcony and continued to watch the silent city in front of me. I almost miss the hustle and bustle I saw that when I was here on the Victory Tour, but then again I want nothing more than to be back in District 12. _I don't belong here._ I think, as I turn and head back in and back to bed. I think of Peeta as I doze off, but my dreams are still plagued by nightmares.

Come morning I'm rouse by the sun entering the window, and it still the same eerie gray light that I saw my first morning in the Capitol last year. Just as I'm getting out of bed my door is opened, and in walks a familiar face. One that I was used to seeing in garish outfits, and outrageous colors, but the person in front of me is wearing body armor fashioned after my mockingjay suit, with some alterations, and wearing minimal makeup. _I was wonder what she looked like under all that makeup and outfits. Now I know._ I think.

"Morning, Katniss." Effie says in her usually chipper voice.

"You look amazing, Effie." I say.

"Thank you, but I do miss my outfits." she says.

"Trust me. You look better right now, than you ever did in your usual outfits." I said.

I get up, and head to the bathroom to get freshened up. This is just second nature. I'm used to a prep team preparing me for a public appearance, but I'm sure Effie is just as good solo as any team of three. _Seeing as how she gets in and out of the outfits with little trouble, plus makeup, I'm in capable hands of Effie Trinket._ I think as step behind the changing wall and put on pair of underwear and a bra, then pants to my armor.

I step from behind the wall and let Effie put on my makeup. After she was finished I finished putting my armor on. We stare at each other for a time.

"Shoot straight." Effie said, and then exited.

I nod, and then exit the palace. I make my way down to the City Circle. _Kind of Poetic. To have Snow's execution in the City Circle._ I think. When I'm step on the main drag leading to the City Circle I notice one by one people joining me in my march towards the execution. By the time I'm standing in front of Snow, and President Coin I have a sea of followers. I pull my bow off my back and look at President Coin.

I drown out whatever Coin said next because I could care less for these political speeches. The speech went on for a few minutes, but all I could do was look between Snow and President Coin. I remember Snow saying that Coin was just like him, and she pretty much is. I barely catch Coin saying that Snow has been sentenced to death, which is to be carried out immediately. I nock an arrow and aimed the arrow at the rose on Snow's chest, as I scan his face for any sign of fear, resentment, remorse, or anger. But all I can see is that same look of amusement that ended our last conversation. Then Boggs words enter my mind. _There's going to come a time when you're going to have to back whoever the next leader is. If it isn't Coin, you're a threat to her power._ I stare at Snow and his eyes meet mine and I can almost hear the sentence that ended out conversation. _Come now, my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we promised to not to lie to each other._

 _He's right. We did._ I thought

I change my line of fire, and release the arrow. The arrow finds its home in President Alma Coin's chest, and I see her fall off the ledge rolling to a stop, the look of death staring up at the world. I shrug the quiver off my shoulder, as I drop the bow. I feel a pair of hand grab me in case I decided to run. Then another, and then until I being lifted off my feet and cared away. I see Gale standing up near the podium with the rest of the council. We make eye contact, but it was only for a moment as I'm being cared away.

They wind up taking me to the Training Center, and they locked in my room on the Twelfth floor. I'm here for a couple of days as a jury deliberated my fate. They feed me at regular intervals. At first I was going to starve myself to death, so I could join Prim and my dad, but I thought of how Prim would be so disappointed with me if I didn't live. So I eat the meals they brought me.

At the end of the third day the guards open my door, and Haymitch enters.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Your trial is done and over. You're guilty of killing Coin, but a doctor that was monitoring your progress, got your sentence dropped to exile." he said.

"As if I want to see the country any more than I already have." I said, still upset about Prim.

"Cheer up. You still have me and Peeta." he said.

I walked up to Haymitch and gave him a hug. "A small consolation in all of this." I said.

We turn to leave, but I stop and look at my room one last time seeing as how I will never come back here. I probably won't come back to the Capitol. Ever.

"Plutarch said that, when the time is right, President Paylor would give you an official pardon." Haymitch said.

"Do you think that either of us is going to leave District 12?" I ask with a chuckle.

"That may be true, but you might want to visit your mom someday." he said.

"True enough." I said.

The emotions that have been building since the explosion are coming full circle, and I can't stop them. I'm able to hold the tears at bay, but I can't stop myself from feeling like crap. Haymitch throws an arm around my shoulder, and we leave. As we were exiting the Training Center, Effie is waiting for us.

"I couldn't let you leave without a proper good-bye." she said.

"I know." I said.

"You're going to have to take care of yourself now Katniss. Nobody will do it for you, but I want you to make me a promise." she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I want you to find the life of a victor. The life you should have had instead of being drawn into a war." she said pulling me into a hug.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"This should help." she said.

I stare at Effie as I pull away, but my body all but stops functioning when I hear the next sound. Actually a voice. "Katniss."

I thought my mind might have been playing tricks on me, but I couldn't stop myself. I turn around to see Prim come hobbling up behind me on crutches next to the entrance of the Training Center. I couldn't stop myself. I run towards Prim, and I almost run her over because my tears had blurred my vision. I manage to stop short, and throw my arms around Prim. "I thought you were dead." I said chocking on my emotions.

"Technically, I was." she said choking on her emotions. too.

There was a long moment were we just embraced each other. "The moment I'm cleared to have visitors, your butt better be on the next train to see me." I said, wiping.

"Yes, ma'am." she said sarcastically, wiping her tears.

"Good-bye, Primrose." I said.

"Good-bye Katniss." Prim said.

I kiss my sister on her forehead, give her a wink, and then turn and head back to Effie. "You have no idea how much that meant to me." I said giving Effie one last hug.

"I'm pretty sure I do. Good-bye Katniss." Effie said returning the hug.

"Good-bye, Effie." I said, and then pulled away.

I turn and make my way to the waiting car, but Haymitch remained to say good-bye to Effie. I've never been so happy in my life. The only thing that could make this day better would be if we were going home with Peeta.

"Is Peeta waiting at the train station?" I asked.

"Yeah, plus two other people who want to say good-bye." Haymitch said.

We lapse into a comfortable silence that was broken when we got to the train station. To my great surprise both Gale and my mom were waiting for me at the station. The Good-byes were short and sweet, although I had to ask mom about Prim. "Mom. How long has Prim been up and moving around?" I asked.

"The day you killed President Coin." she said.

"And since I was in custody, you couldn't get word to me that she was alive." I said. My mom nodded her head. "Thank you. For everything. For putting up with me when I was being insufferable." I said, and I was choking on my emotions again.

My mom didn't say anything she just pulled me close and let me cry. "You're my daughter. I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I will always love you." she said.

I kissed my mom good-bye because I have no clue when, and if I will see her again. I walk over to Gale and pull him into a hug. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it as far as I did." I whispered in his ear.

"Farewell, Catnip. I will miss you." Gale said as we parted from the hug.

"Farewell, Gale." I said, and that was the last time I ever saw Gale.

The three of us boarded the train and that was the last time I saw my mom, for a time. That was until later. Much later.

When we got back to District 12 the three of us made our way to Victor's Village. Haymitch went home, but Peeta sent him on his way with a parting gift. "Did you give Haymitch a bag full of spirits?" I asked.

"Yeah. I figured he would need it more than we would." he said with a chuckle.

"That he will." I said, and then we started kissing again.

"Sheesh, get a room you two!" Haymitch shouted as he shut his door.

"Who asked you Haymitch?" Peeta shouted back.

I laughed. "Peeta, babe. As much as I want to make love to you again, I rather do it somewhere comfortable. Like in a bed, and we can we please take it slow. A lot has transpired in the last month or so, and I'm not sure these coming nights will be pleasant."

Peeta picks me up in his arms, and kisses me "Sure thing, honey." Peeta says, and then carried me into our house, my old one. And sure enough, I had nightmares but they weren't as bad as they used to be. I would have nightmares from my time when I was in the Capitol, and these would temporarily shut my brain down. But over time these nightmares became fewer, and fewer. But Peeta and I grew closer, and closer. Closer than we ever had. After each nightmare, after Peeta calmed me down and our lips would find each other, which had become common. One day, two months after we had returned from the Capitol, while Peeta was out planting flowers, I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. I entered to see Prim's scruffy cat Buttercup.

I just sit there and stare at the cat, and then I went to pick up the phone and call Primrose.

" _What's up Katniss?_ " Prim asked answering the phone. I'm the only person who calls her on it, so she knows it's me. How they communicate in the Capitol is beyond me.

"Buttercup just showed up. What should I do with him?" I asked.

"I highly doubt I will be able to get out to get him anytime soon, so could you take care of him please?" she asked.

"Alright. How's your education coming along?" I asked. Last time we spoke she was on track to becoming a doctor.

"By this time next year I will be a doctor, working alongside mom!" she said excitedly.

"Wow that's great!" I said. I can hear Haymitch and Peeta bickering about something. "Hey I gotta run. I hear Peeta and Haymitch bickering about something."

"Take care, Katniss." Prim said.

"You too, Prim." I said.

I hang up the phone and head towards the front door, Buttercup following me. As usual, the dispute was over something trivial, but I like to head it off before these two do anything drastic.

"Feel better?" I asked after I split Haymitch and Peeta up.

"We were arguing about the placement of the new batch of flowers we got." Haymitch said.

"I want to plant them about the fountain in the center of Victor's Village." Peeta said.

"I said that we should line the walk way entering Victor's Village." Haymitch said.

"How many plants do we have?" I asked.

"The sent us a few pallets worth." Haymitch said.

"Which is what forty flowers?" I ask.

"Fifty." Haymitch said.

"The fact that you're arguing with Peeta about flower arrangements is astounding Haymitch." I said teasing Haymitch.

"In his defense he does live here." Peeta said.

I took a look at the walkway, the fountain, and the surrounding area. "Line the walkway with twenty flowers. Encircle the fountain with twenty flowers. With the last ten, put them wherever you like." I said.

As I was heading back into the house I saw Buttercup run off. _I forgot that he was even there._ I thought.

I finish up whatever chore I was doing in the house, and head back outside to help Haymitch and Peeta plant the flowers. Seeing as how there is no store, I decide to pick up my dad's old bow, and head back into the woods. _I could really use Gale's help about now, but he deserves a better life than this._ I think.

I spend every other day, for the first week or two hunting game, gathering roots, berries, and other greens. After I had us well stocked, I would only go into the woods when it was necessary.

A year had passed since my exile, and Effie came to join our little group. The government had slowly been cleaning up the remnants of District 12. When they had cleared out the rubble and the skeletal remains they had seeded the ground, and the grass began to grow where death had laid for the past four or five months. The mine had been shut down, and they had broken ground for a factory to be built.

 _I hope the factory is a lot safer than the mines._ I think.

As the factory was closer to completion, more workers were sent to rebuild the district. There were shops, and house being built. I notice one of the shops was a bakery. I made light of the establishment to Peeta, and he said that he would look into it. Haymitch and Effie keep to themselves, but every now and then we see them out wandering the district.

Years have passed us by, and Peeta starts talking about wanting to start a family. I was hesitant at first, then I remembered that the Hunger Games were a thing of the past. Fourteen years have passed since my exile, and I got pregnant with our first child. A little girl, who looked exactly like Peeta, blond hair and blue eyes. And then two years later we had a boy, who looked like me, grey eyes and dark hair. Then one day, six months after our son was born, the four of were out in the field behind the district. Peeta was playing with our daughter and I was holding our son. I was lost in the beauty of the moment. In my peripheral view I see Buttercup stalking something in the distance. I turn back to watch my husband and daughter play. That was until my son had starting fussing.

"You have a nightmare little one." I said cooing. My son looked up at me, gave me a tiny little smile, and then drift off to sleep.

I tell him that nightmares are common place in our family, but they can't hurt you if you don't let them. I hear him snoring lightly, so I cradle his head in the crook of my elbow, and tilt his head up. I look out over the field and realize that Fourteen years ago this was a graveyard of sorts, and that I will have to explain to my children what happened. But I know that I having nothing to fear because I know the government won't come for me, that and Peeta will be with me. That I'm nothing more than a relic of a bygone era. The same with all the victors. So when the darkness starts to encroach on everything, that's when I make a list in my head of all the goodness I've seen in my life. It's like a game really. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after Fifteen years.

 _But there are worse Games to play._ I think.

 _A/N: Thank you for joining me on this ride in telling my own version of events of what happen if the roles were reversed. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing. I have to say that you all took the Prim's death extremely well, even though it was a ploy. Thanks again._


End file.
